Von Löwenherzen und Schlangenküssen
by PayAttentionPotter
Summary: Harry hat genug.Er ist kein Spielball und keine Schachfigur, er will nur er selbst sein. Harry lässt sich auf seinem Weg zu sich selbst von niemanden aufhalten...auch von Snape nicht. Aber ist da wirklich nur Hass zwischen den Beiden?
1. Chapter 1 Wie ich dich hasse

JKR alles, mir nichts...ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihrem Universum

Pairing, auch wenn es so nicht aussieht ist ganz sicher HP/SS

Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen, enjoy yourself

Von Löwenherzen und Schlangenküssen

Kapitel 1: Wie ich dich hasse!

Harry saß am Ufer des Sees und schaute auf die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche. Sein Gesicht zierte ein Ausdruck der tiefen Resignation, in seinen grünen Augen waren dunkle Tiefen zu sehen.

Leise murmelte er vor sich hin, ein zufällig Vorbeikommender hätte die leisen Worte " immer ich" verstehen können.

Im Moment allerdings wahr es eher unwahrscheinlich das jemand zufällig an diesen, von Bäumen abgeschirmte Teil des Sees vorbei kommen würde. Es war Abendessenszeit, alle hunrigen Mäuler waren in der Großen Halle und ließen es sich schmecken.

Zu dem frischte der Wind auf und schob schwere dunkle Wolken vor sich her. Es würde ein Gewitter geben. Und wer hielt sich dann schon gerne im Freien auf, wenn man doch gemütlich im Warmen sitzen konnte anstatt sich im schon recht kühlen schottischen Herbstwind einen abzufrieren.

Doch der Junge-der-lebte schien das nicht zu bemerken, er hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und mit beiden Armen umschlungen. Sein Körper wippte leicht vor und zurück, immer wieder wichen murmelnde Worte von seinen Lippen.

"Warum immer ich? Nicht genug das ich eh kein Ass in Tränke bin, muss ich ausgerechnet auch noch den fiesesten Menschen in dieser Galaxie als Lehrer haben?"

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen als er daran dachte das er in der heutigen Tränkestunde eigentlich recht gut mitgekommen war, na ja jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse...er hatte sich versucht weder von Hermines sicherlich gut gemeinten Ratschlägen, noch von Rons Gefluche ablenken zu lassen.

Dank aller Götter die dem Menschen jemals gewogen waren, hatte es wenigstens Neville Longbottom nicht in den Zaubertrankunterricht für Fortgeschrittene geschafft, so das Harry nicht immer mit einem Auge auf ihn achten musste, damit er den richtigen Moment nicht verpasste um in Deckung zu springen, wenn der Kessel Neville wieder um die Ohren flog.

Immerhin war er der Junge-der-Voldemort-schon-fünf-mal -entwischt -war, da konnte er sich schlecht von Neville in die Luft sprengen lassen.

Allerdings fragte sich Harry schon warum es ihr Lehrer, diese alte Fledermaus, nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, einmal rechtzeitig VOR der unweigerlichen Explosion einzugreifen. Nein der schwarze Alptraum wartete genüsslich darauf das die Situation soweit eskalierte, das der Kessel explodierte und erst dann machte er den armen Neville so rund das dieser bald das Luftholen vergaß, um dann noch genüßlich mit einem schmierigen Lächeln Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Allein dafür hasste Harry den Kerl schon! Das er aber heute ignoriert hatte als Malfoy fast unauffällig, mal eben so lässig im vorbeigehen eine nicht vorgesehene Traumbeere in Harrys Trank warf, diesen damit nicht nur ruinierte sondern zu allem Überfluss auch noch zum explodieren brachte, das war zuviel.

Der Mistkerl Snape ließ die pampige Maße aus Kesselbruchstücken und ruinierten Trankresten mit einem gemurmelten "Evanesco" verschwinden und baute sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen vor Harrys Platz auf.

"Potter!" schnurrte er schon fast trügerisch sanft" sie werden doch hoffentlich zu all ihren sonstigen negativen Eigenschaften nicht noch die unschöne Angewohnheit von Longbottom übernommen haben, permanent Kessel in die luft zu jagen? Ich bin mir ihrer grenzenlosen Dummheit mehr als nur schmerzlich bewusst, aber selbst in ihrem verblendeten Hirn müsste sich doch ein Funken menschlichen Verstandes zeigen, oder nicht?

Aber was soll man erwarten von einem verwöhnten Balg wie Ihnen, ich denke ihr werter Pate wäre sehr entäuscht von ihnen. Aber halt er ist ja tot und war überdies selbst mit so wenigen Geistesgaben gesegnet, das sie selbst daneben wie ein Genie aussehen.

Und ihr IQ dürfte nach allem was sie heute geboten haben nur knapp über Zimmertemperatur liegen. Wirklich ich denke ich könnte Filch mehr vom brauen beibringen als Ihnen, Sie.."

"Halten sie endlich den Mund verdammt!" wurde Snape rüde und vor allem lautstark von Harry unterbrochen.

Dieser hatte mit einer Gegenwehr nicht gerechnet da Harrys Kopf während seiner kleinen Ansprache immer weiter richtung Tischplatte gewandert war. Nur bei der letzten Bemerkung war der Kopf des Jüngeren hochgeruckt und zwei fassungslose und, wie Snape mehr als verwundert feststellend musste, unfassbar grüne Augen sich in seine gebohrt hatten.

Jetzt stand der hochgesprungene Harry schwer atmend vor seinem Lehrer, der sich bemühte seine Fassunglosigkeit nicht in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegeln zu lassen. Wie konnte Potter es wagen?

Er hatte sich gerade so schön in Fahrt geredet als der vermaledeite Goldjunge von Gryffindor ihm ins Wort gefallen war. "50 Punkte von Gryffindor für das Anschreien eines Lehrers und weitere 20 Punkte für das Fluchen" gab Snape schließlich von sich und ein süffisantes Lächeln schmückte sein Gesicht nach der ersten Schrecksekunde.

Im Kerker war kein Laut zu hören, die meisten Schüler versuchten selbst das Atmen zu vermeiden. Was war den in Potter gefahren?

Gut er hatte Temperament, aber im Moment führte er sich auf wie ein , mit einem Gesicht das selbst ein Batallion Todesser zum Rückzug gebracht hätte und einer Körperhaltung als wolle er sich am liebsten sofort auf Snape stürzen um ihm das Licht auszublasen.

Nein im Moment wollte keiner der Schüler in Snapes Haut stecken. Aber genauso wenig in Harrys. Den Snape stand aufrecht mit locker verschränkten Armen in all seiner dunklen Pracht un Herrlichkeit vor Potter, in eine Aura der absoluten Überlegenheit gehüllt wie in einen vertrauten Mantel.

Am besten versuchte man sich als armer Schüler ganz klein zu machen und gar nicht aufzufallen, damit sich dieses Gewitter nicht auf einen selbst entlud. Selbst die Slytherins duckten sich möglichst würdevoll um bloß nicht in die Schußbahn zu geraten...bei wütenden Gryffs wusste man nie...und alle sahen aus den Augenwickeln überdeutlich wie Harrys Hand langsam nach der Tasche seiner Hose tasten, von der jeder wusste das der Held dort seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte. Das konnte nur noch böse enden!

Auch Snape bemerkt die Bewegung Harrys und er konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte Potter wirklich vor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn anzugreifen? Was war nur los, er, Snape, hatte schon hunderte gemeine Bemerkungen über Potters Geisteszustand gemacht und mindestens ebenso viele über seinen flohverseuchten Paten. Aber Potter war dabei immer nur in kurze Wut geraten, hatte einige Hauspunkte wegen seiner Dreistigkeit verloren und darauf hin hatte der Junge immer den Schwanz wie ein begossener Pudel eingezogen und zähneknirschend sein Temperament gezügelt.

Nicht so aber heute. Potter wirkte fast wie von Sinnen, als wäre es ihm völlig gleichgültig mit welchen Konsequenzen er zu rechnen habe. Seine Hand erreichte die Hosentasche und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hielt er seinen Stab aus Stechpalme und Phönixfeder in der Hand, auf die Beine von Snape zielen. Ein kräftig orange- roter Strahl verließ den Stab und severus Snape, der viel zu verblüfft war um zu reagieren fühlte seine Beine unter ihm wegknicken und sein Körper schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Ein kollektives Japsen entwisch allen Anwesenden Schülern, egal aus welchen Haus. Das hatte Potter nicht...er würde doch niemals...Dumbeldores Goldjunge...die große Hoffnung gegen den dunklen Lord...die Held der Zaubererwelt...

Hatte gerade seinem Lehrer einen stillen Zauber auf den Hals gehetzt und ihn damit zu Fall gebracht. Geschmeidig glitt Harry zu snape, griff sich dessen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und sprach mit einer Stimme die Seide in zwei Teile hätte schneiden können " Wenn ich könnte wie ich wollte währen sie in weniger als 2 Sekunden nicht mehr mein Problem. Aber leider soll Askaban noch ungemütlicher sein als ihr Kellerloch."

Snape schluckte hart, ein Gefühl das ihn sonst höchstens in der Gegenwart des dunklen Lord beschlich , baute sich in seinem Innern auf. Furcht! So hatte man Potter noch nie erlebt, so energisch und gleichzeitig so kalt. Selbst in den smaragdfarbenen Augen loderte ein eisiges Feuer.

Potters Stimme durchbrach den Gedankengang des Professors " Wenn sie wüßten wie sehr ich sie hasse...allein ihr Anblick verursacht mir Übelkeit" sagte er schon fast freundlich, erhob sich und ging ruhig und gemessenen Schrittes die Kerkertür hinaus.

Es starte ihm seine Freunde und Kameraden aus Gryffindor ebenso schockstarr hinterher wie die Slytherins, keiner machte auch nur ein Zucken um ihn aufzuhalten oder hinterherzurennen. Selbst Hermine, anerkannte beste Freundin des Helden, mitglied des goldenen Trios konnte sich nicht bewegen, da ihr Geist immer noch beharrte das das eben nicht passiert sein konnte.

Und auf dem Kerkerboden saß ein maßlos verwirrter Meister der Tränkekunst und verstand zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit die Welt nicht mehr. Wären die Umstände nicht so absurd gewesen hätten die Schüler wahrscheinlich sogar Gold dafür bezahlt die Kerkerfledermaus so zu sehen. Auf dem Rücken liegend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund und roten Flecken im Gesicht. Da war keine Wut sondern nur grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit.

kommis gerne gesehen, aber bei wem wohl nicht? =)


	2. Chapter 2 und ich auch dich

Kapitel zwei: und auch ich dich

Regentropfen hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf der ein wenig aus der Mode gekommenen Heldenbrille. Erst fiel der Regen sanft, dann prasselte er immer heftiger auf den Goldjungen der da einsam am See saß. Irgendwann lief das Wasser aus dem dichten Schopf vorrwitzig in das rechte Heldenohr, und da der Tropfen nicht nur groß sondern auch eiskalt war, riss er den tief in Gedanken verlorenen Harry aus seiner Starre.

"Arrrrgh" kreischte die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt. " Ist denn heut wirklich alles und jeder gegen mich! Erst Snape, dann Dumbeldore zusammen mit Mc Gonagall, ganz Gryffindor und mindestens halb Hogwarts...muss dann auch noch das verdammte Wetter gegen mich sein...es ist doch nicht zu fassen..." brüllte er in den die aufbauenden Sturm.

Langsam regestrierte Harry das die Dunkelheit sich schon über Schloss und Ländereien gelegt hatte, das Abendessen sicher schon eine Weile vorbei war. Siedentheiss viel ihm seine 21 Uhr "Verabredung" ein. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse zwischen höhnischen Lächeln und Abscheu. Dumbeldore und seine verrückten Ideen Harry wieder auf Kurs zu bekommen!

Denn kaum war Harry in aller Seelenruhe aus den Kerkern rausmarschiert, erschien der Direktor in den Kerkern. Dumbeldore hatte das Gefühl das irgendetwas nicht wahr wie es sein sollte. Man blieb nicht lange Schulleiter einer so ehrwürdigen wie komplizierten Schule wie Hogwarts wenn man nicht schnell lernte auf Gefühle und Intuitionen zu vertrauen. Und seine Ahnungen trugen ihn schließlich nie.

Schnurstracks lief Dumbeldore also in die Kerker, direkt auf den Gebäudetrakt zu in dem der einzige Nachmittagsunterricht am heutigen Tag statt fand, den Zaubertrankunterricht. Der Direktor öffnete die Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich ein sichtlich wütender Snape vom Boden hochrappelte, neben sich einen kalkweissen Draco Malfoy der noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet hatte.

Sofort eilte der alte Mann mit dem wallenden Bart auf seinen Lehrer zu "Severus was ist passiert? Soll ich Poppy kommen lassen?" Knurrend wandte sich Snape an Dumbeldore" Was passiert ist? Du solltest lieber fragen WER passiert ist...Der werte Mr. Potter hielt es nicht nur für angebracht seinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen, nein er brachte das ganze mit Unverschämtheit und inadäquater Sprache zum Höhepunkt und griff einen Lehrer an,als besonderen Schlussakkord verließ er ohne Erlaubniss den Unterricht.

Wie du siehst nur das übliche Verhalten von Mr. Potter. Er gefährdet nicht nur das Leben seiner Mitschüler ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, er ist auch bereit jeden einen Fluch zu bedenken der ihm dieses Verhalten nicht durch gehen lässt. Ich erwarte, nein ich fordere, das dieser unbeherrschte und arrogante Potter suspendiert wird."

Das vernehmliche Keuchen das daraufhin von Hermine Granger zu hören war ließ Albus bewusst werden das der ganze Raum noch mit Schülern gefüllt war, die momentan versuchten so auszusehen als hätten sie kein Wort der wütenden Rede ihres Lehrers gehört.

" Meine Lieben Schüler, ich denke die Situation ist delikat genug, so das ich sie leider bitten muss stillschweigen über den heutigen Unterrichtsverlauf zu wahren. Ich bin mir sicher das Mr. Potter einen Grund für sein aufbrausendes Verhalten hat, wir sollten alle bedenken wie schwer ihn der Tod seines Paten getroffen hat.

Seien sie versichert das sich mich persönlich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern werde, bis sie zu unserer aller Zufriedenheit gelöst ist. So und nun bitte ich sie in ihre jeweilligen Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu kehren, ich denke in Anbetracht der Umstände ist Prf. Snape gerne bereit ihnen für heute die Hausaufgaben zu erlassen, nicht wahr Severus?"

Der angesprochene Mann in Schwarz erweckte trotz der gütigen und sogar fast liebevollen Worte des Direktors eher so als wäre er gerne bereit dem nächsten Schüler der ihm in die Quere kam den Kopf abzureissen, aber er nickte dazu mit strenger Miene.

Die Schüler sammelten in Rekordtempo ihre Sachen zusammen, ließen ihre begonnenen Tränke verschwinden und erhoben sich wie ein Schwarm Vögel von ihren Stühlen um in alle Richtungen auszuschwärmen. Schließlich musste ganz Hogwarts erfahren das ihre hauseigene Fledermaus von einem Gryffindor aus den Socken gehauen wurde. Das würde in die Analen der Schulgeschichte eingehen!

Die zurückbleibenden Männer waren sich bewusst das trotz der Worte des Direktor die Gerüchteküche in wenigen Minuten zu brodeln beginnen würde. Sie sahen sich an und nickten, sie kannten sich lange und gut genug um zu wissen wie sie weiter vorgehen würden. Albus würde Minerva kontaktieren und über die aktuellen Vorkommnisse in Kenntniss setzen, da sie als Harry Hausvorstand ein Mitsprache Recht hatte. Dann würden sich Albus und Minerva mit Snape als betroffenen Lehrer beraten müssen wie Harrys Strafe aussehen könnte und zum Schluss musste Mr Potter noch selbst dazugehört werden. Das immer gleiche Prozedere um Problemschüler zu Raison zu bringen und eine Verhaltensänderung anzustoßen.

Albus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht das solches Handeln einmal wegen Mr. Potters Mißverhalten nötig sein würde. Dabei hatte der Junge doch sonst ein so einfühlsames und liebes Gemüt... Noch einmal sah Albus zurück zu Severus, ihre Blicke traffen sich und beide wussten wie die Gespräche ablaufen würden. Albus würde versuchen zwischen einem wütenden Snape, der Potters Rauswurf forderte und einer ebenfalls wütenden Mc Gonagall zu vermitteln, da Minerva mit allen Mitteln versuchen würde ihr "Löwenbaby" zu verteidigen. Ein Blick in Severus Augen bestätigte Albus das dieser auch wusste wie es ablaufen würde. Müde seufzend nickte Albus seinem Tränkelehrer noch einmal zu " In einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro. Ich sorge dafür das Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley zusammen mit ihren Freunden Mr. Potter suchen damit er ebenfalls in einer Stunde in meinem Büro erscheint"

Snape nickte knapp und wandte sich seinem Schreitisch zu, er wollte darauf Ordnung schaffen, da er den Rest des Tages bestimmt damit vertun würde das leidige Problem Potter zu lösen. Dieses Balg machte genaus so viel Ärger wie sein Erzeuger...Snapes Lippen verzogen sich bitter, seine Augen bekamen einen harten Ausdruck " Oh Potter ich kann dein Kompliment nur zurück geben, ich hasse dich genauso wie ich schon deinen Vater gehasst habe" hallten die kalt gesprochenen Worte von den kahlen Wänden der Kerker zurück.


	3. Chapter 3 Der Sturm

Kapitel 3: Der Sturm

Severus Snape war kein geduldiger Mann. Auch wenn Generationen von Hogwartsschülern unter Veritasserum das Gegenteil schwören würden, so hatte er durchaus positiv zu bewertende Eigenschaften, wie die beinahe schon unheimliche Fähigkeit sich auf Dinge zu Konzentrieren und seine Loyalität denen gegenüber, die er als Freunde bezeichnete.

Zwar waren seine Fähigkeiten im Zwischenmenschlichen Bereich kaum nennenswerter als die eines Bergtrolls, aber die wenigen Menschen die tätsächlich zu seinen Freuden zählten, konnten sich seiner Treue jederzeit sicher sein, im Leben wie im Tod.

Aber Geduld? Bei einem Trank den es zu entwickeln galt? Jederzeit!

Jeder einigermassen begabte Tränkebrauer wusste wie wichtig es war nie die Gedult mit einem Trank zu verlieren, da die stellenweise hochsensibele Bautechnik auch die allerkleinste Unaufmerksamkeit und Ungedult bitter bestrafte. Ungedult schafft Raum für Fehler, und ein Meister seines Faches macht keine Fehler.

Und bei Schülern? Die Slytherins strapazierten selten die Gedult ihres Hausvorstandes in solch einem Maße, das dieser sich genötigt sah einzugreifen, oder gar Sanktionen zu verhängen.

Auch mit den Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs verhielt es sich ähnlich, sie versuchten um jeden Preis zu verhindern, das seine Aufmerksamkeit sich auf sie richtete. Schüler, die hart daran arbeiteten, sich auch ohne Zauberspruch vor ihm unsichtbar zu machen.

Zu seinem Leidwesen, war es ihnen noch nicht ganz gelungen...

Und die Gryffindors?...

Ein nutzloser Haufen, bis auf sehr wenige Ausnahmen absolut unbrauchbar im Unterricht. Und die, die man brauchen konnten waren, wie Ms. Granger dermaßen penetrant und aufdringlich in ihrem Wesen, das auch ein geduldiger Mensch an seine Grenzen gestoßen wäre, jedenfalls nach Ansicht des Prof. Severus Snape .

Allerdings war derjenige, der ihn am effektivsten und nachhaltigsten jeglicher Gedult berauben konnte, heute abend auch der Grund warum sich der überzeugte Kellerbewohner und größte Frischluftvermeider von ganz Hogwarts, nach draussen in den Sturm begeben hatte.

Harry James Potter.

Bevor dieses Kind nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, das allein die Nennung dieses Namens bei ihm ein neues Magengeschwür auslösen könnte.

Aber so war es. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, das der werte Mr. Potter sich nicht zu seiner von Dumbeldore angesetzten Strafe bei ihm einfinden würde, hatte er sich wütend seinen Umhang gegriffen und sich selbst auf den Weg gemacht um das Balg büßen zu lassen. Und zwar empfindlich büßen zu lassen, allein dafür ihm seine kostbare Zeit zu stehlen.

Zitternd, aber nicht wegen der Kälte, sondern vor Wut auf das vermaledeite Gör, stand der Professor vor dem Hauptportal von Hogwarts und versuchte zu entscheiden, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte um Potter-ich-breche-Regeln-schneller- als-du-gucken-kannst zurück ins Schloß zu bringen.

Natürlich nicht gerade sanft, aber wer würde von einem harten Mann wie Snape schon Zartheit erwarten?

Sich innerlich gegen derartige Gedanken stemmend, wandte sich der Schwarzgewandte dem Seeufer zu, hoffend Dumbeldores geliebtes Goldkind dort zu finden.

Besagtes Goldkind hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, den störenden Wassertropfen aus dem Ohr zu schütteln, wobei er seinem verstorbenen Paten in dessen Animagusform erstaunlich ähnlich sah.

Gerade als er um die letzte Biegung des Sees getrottet kam, und wieder freie Sicht auf das vordere Eingangsportal von Hogwarts hatte, hob er seinen Kopf. Aus Schutz vor dem mittlerweile rasselnden Regen bei seinem Weg um den See herum, hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit gesenkt gehalten.

Was er sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Er wusste das Snape, der Mistkerl, in der Lage war einige beeindruckende Auftritte mit wehendem Umhang und stolzer Miene hinzulegen. Aber er war sicher, in seinem ganzen Leben noch kein derart eindruckvolles Bild gesehen zu haben.

Snape stand in aufrechter Haltung vor dem Portal, die Haare wehten um sein Gesicht, das einen seltsam gedankenverlorenen Ausdruck zierte. Die harten Linien seines Gesichtes wirkten weicher, die Haut hell und klar abgrenzt vom dunklen Gewand. In seinem erhobenen Arm leuchtete der Zauberstab in einem matten Lumos, der Umhang wehte theatralisch hinter ihm, über ihm zucken nun auch Blitze und beleuchteten die Szene immer wieder kurz und hell. Auch auf die Entfernung hin konnte man sehen wie sich das Vorderteil der Robe naß und eng an den Körper des Tränkemeisters schmiegte, der feuchte Stoff refektierte den Schein des Zaubers.

So hatte Harry sich als Kind immer einen Zauberer vorgestellt; mächtig und beeindruckend. Beeindruckend allerdings als Dumbeldore, mit seinem großväterlichen Charme oder gar Voldemort in seinem Wahnsinn.

Snape wirkte das erste mal auf Harry wie ein tatsächlich starker Zauberer und nicht nur ein schleimiger Tränkepanscher.

"Nein" schalt sich Harry innerlich" nein ganz und gar nicht schleimig oder auch nur schmierig."

Stumm stand der junge Mann im Regen und starrte auf das sich ihm bietende, äußerst ungewohnte Bild. Er hätte nicht mehr verwundert starren können, wenn er Mc Gonagall wild mit Flickwick knutschend erwischt hätte...

Wobei ihm der Anblick von einem mittlerweile immer nasseren Snape deutlich freudiger überrascht...da Snape besser gebaut war, als er gedacht hätte...

"Nein!" brüllte kurz danach seine innere Stimme jaulend auf, die sich verdächtig nach Ron anhörte.

"Nein! Nein! Und nochmal: Nein!

Das! ist! Snape!

Snape! der ! größte! lebende! Mistkerl! nach ! Voldemort!

Er ist weder beeindruckend noch könnte er für einen anderen Menschen ein netter Anblick sein! Nicht mal für seine eigene Mutter!"

"Und der Held der gesamten Zauberwelt ist bestimmt nicht SCHWUL!

Schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf, natürlich, seine Ron-Stimme hatte Recht, Snape war eine Fledermaus, wahrscheinlich sogar ein Vampir, aber sicher ein Slytherin und auf jeden Fall ein wiederlicher Fettkopf.

Und außerdem konnte es ihm egal sein wie gut oder nicht gut Snape aussah, er war ja überhaupt nicht schwul, also interessierte es ihn nicht.

Gar kein Grund über das merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend weiter nachzudenken. Lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, das er einen harten Tag gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte selbst Hagrid vor so einer Kulisse, mit wehendem Mantel in blitzdurchzuckter Nacht, mehr her gemacht hätte als sonst.

Und nur weil Snape nun mal ein ekelhaftes Biest war, hatte er Harry, überhaupt so lange hier draußen seine Ruhe gesucht.

Sich innerlich aller Regungen verschließend, straffte Harry seinen Körper und ging zügigen Schrittes auf seinen Hasslehrer zu.

Dieser hatte einen Baum in unmittelbarer Seenähe als erstes Ziel seiner Potter- Suche ausgemacht, und bewegte sich mit großen Raumgreifenden Schritten darauf zu. Er wollte die ganze leidige Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, wer spazierte schon gerne durch den Regen, um seinen verhasstesten Schüler zu suchen.

"Wenn ich ihn gefundnen habe schleife ich ihn am Heldenohr bis in mein Labor und braue aus ihm einen so giftigen, wiederlichen Trank, wie es seinem Wesen entspricht. Den Trank gebe ich dann dem dunklen Lord, der nach der Einnahme leider das Zeitliche segnet. So erfüllt sich die Prophezeiung und ich hab meine Ruhe" philosophierte der Schrecken aller Hogwartsschüler, während sein scharfer Blick über die matten Umrisse der dunklen Landschaft glitt, auf der Suche nach einem Potterförmigen Umriss.

Leider war seine Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, das sich der Rasen zu seinen Füßen stellenweise in eine recht rutschige Angelegenheit verwandelt hatte. Er war so von seinen eigenen Gedankengängen ämusiert, das er beim nächsten Schritt den versumpften Teil des Rasens betrat, das andere Bein nicht mehr schnell genug unter sich bekam, strauchelte und schwankte, verzweifeld bemüht das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Er spürte wie sich sein Knöchel schmerzhaft verdrehte und er nach hinten stürzte, fiel und...


	4. Chapter 4 Verdammte grüne Augen

Kapitel vier : Verdamme grüne Augen

Er spürte wie sich sein Knöchel schmerzhaft verdrehte und er nach hinten stürzte, fiel und...

und von zwei Händen gestützt und aufgefangen wurde. Zusätzlich wanden sich zwei dünne, aber starke Arme um seinen Körper, richteten ihn auf. Überrascht wandte sich Snape zu seinem Retter, und blickte in ein paar smaradgrüne Augen, die ihn scharf musterten.

Tief holte Snape Luft, als er gewahr wurde das er in den Armen des Jungen lag, den er eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.

" Himmel, hat der Bengel eigentlich immer schon so grüne Augen gehabt?

Und überhaupt ist wohl in letzter Zeit ein wenig gewachsen, Muskeln hatte er ja schon immer durch Quiddisch- Spielen

...aber Merlin steh mir bei diese Augen...groß, unfassbar strahlend, umgkränzt von dunklen Wimpern...die Farbe Slytherins an einem Gryffindor...weiche Lippen...so zarte Haut...

"Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Professor? fragte Harry in ruhigen Ton, sein Professor machte einen abwesenden und orientierungslosen Eindruck, den der junge Mann nicht einordnen konnte. Snape war immer hochkonzentriert bei allem was er tat, es wunderte Harry über die Maßen das dieser ihn noch nicht ins nächste Jahrtausend geflucht hatte.

Zudem lehnte sein Lehrer schwer auf ihm, und warum zur Hölle starrte ihn Snape mit einem fast schon verträumten Blick an?

Sie sollten bei diesem Wetter wirklich nicht draußen herum laufen, ist verdammt rutschig hier."

Wieder bemühte sich Harry um einen neutralen, ruhigen Tonfall. Wer weiß vielleicht war Snape betrunken, oder hatte zu viele Dämpfe bei einem Brauexperiment eingeatmet.

Auf jeden Fall zeigte der immer noch keine Reaktion, schien in seine Gedanken versunken, und blickte Harry tief in die Augen.

Langsam machte dieser Blick Harry nervös, aber aus anderen Gründen als sonst. Sonst war ein intensiver Blick von Snape wie ein Skalpell, mit dem man fein säuberlich seziert wurde. Alle Unzulänglichkeiten schien dieser Mann mit einem Blick in die Augen anderer feststellen zu können. Nicht so diesmal.

Snapes Blick ging zwar wie immer tief, aber seine dunklen Augen zeigten einen Schimmer dunkles Brau, den der junge Mann noch nie an seinem Lehrer wahrgenommen hatte.

Sicher, kein Mensch hat rein schwarze Augen, nicht mal ein Höllenbiest wie Snape...aber im Moment erinnerten Harry die Augen eher an geschmolzene dunkle Schokolade.

"Mmmmmmhhhhmmmm" summte der junge Gryffindor genießerisch, Schokolade in all ihren Spielarten hatte er noch nie wiederstehen können und fand es deshalb an Snape wahrscheinlich auch so anziehend.

MOMENT!

Hatte er grade die Wörter "Snape" und "anziehend" in einem Satz gedacht? Harry war ein weiteres Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten von sich selbst schockiert. Was war denn bloß mit ihm los? Aber bevor er sich klar darüber werden konnte was es sein könnte, riss ihn die zischende Stimme Snapes aus seinen Gedankengängen

" Wenn sie dann damit fertig wären dumm in der Gegend rumzustehen Potter, wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden wenn sich sich dann mal von mir losreissen könnten.

Ich bin ja ganz überrascht von ihrer Anhänglichkeit", säuselte er gehässig," nicht das sie mir demnächst ein selbstverfasstes Sonet vor die Kellertür legen."

Ja, Severus war wieder etwas zufriedener mit sich, das hat Potter sicherlich getroffen. Innerlich wand er sich wie das Wappentier seines Hauses, wie konnte es ihm nur passieren ausgerechnet Potter anzuschmachten wie ein verliebter Teenager!

Himmel, er war ein erwachsener Mann, er könnte locker als Potters Vater durchgehen, aber statt dessen geriet er bei der Betrachtung von ein paar Augen vollkommen aus der Fassung.

Mit Genugtuung regestrierte er wie der junge Gryffindor ruckartig seine Arme von ihm löste und der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes von besorgt/verwirrt zu wütend/abweisend wechselte.

"Bevor ich ihnen ein Sonett vor die Türe lege friert die Hölle zu, Voldemort errichtet eine Muggelkindertagestätte und Dumbeldore schwört auf ewig den Zitronendrops ab. Also anders gesagt: Träumen sie weiter! Nächstes Mal können sie von mir aus auf dem Schlamm bis in den See rutschen, vielleicht steht der Kraken ja eher auf sie..." Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet. Dieser verdammte Wiederling! Von wegen Schokoladen- Augen, von wegen anziehend!

Abstossend wie eh und je! Was bildete sich dieser aufgeblasen Wichtigtuer eigentlich ein! Ein simples Danke kommt bestimmtnicht über diese Lippen! Wütend schnaubte Harry auf und drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum, dabei hatte er Glück nicht auch auf der nassen Rassenfläche auzurutschen. Aber bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte erklang Snapes Stimme hinter ihm wie ein Peitschenhieb:

"Stehenbleiben Mr. Potter! Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt sich zu entfernen! Sie haben ihre 21 Uhr Verabredung mit mir verpasst, weswegen ich gezwungen war sie suchen zu gehen. Sie sehen also das sie daran Schuld sind, das ich beinahe gestürzt bin...und sie denken ja wohl nicht das sie um ihre Sonderstunden bei mir herum kommen, oder Potter?

Ich denke doch das Direktor Dumbledore sich da äußerst expliziet ausgedrückt hat: Wenn sie nicht pünktlich und regelmäßig das restliche Schuljahr bei mir erscheinen, sind sie schneller suspendiert als sie Goldener Schnatz sagen können.

Also bitte, tun sie mir nur den Gefallen und gehen sie, ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet das es so einfach werden würde sie endgültig loszuwerden...einfach ja aber so einfach? Sie enttäuschen mich...aber das ist man ja von ihnen gewohnt nicht wahr..." kam es samtweisch vom Meister der spitzen Zunge

...wie haben übrigens ihre Freunde und ihre Hausmitglieder auf die 200 Punkte Abzug vom Hauskonto reagiert" höhnte Snape, zu wahren Höchstleistungen auflaufend.

Hier bot sich DIE Chance Potter heimzuzahlen, das er ihn eben so abgelenkt hatte. Vor allem, da er sich beim Potter-auflaufen- lassen auf vertrautem Terrain befand, er praktizierte es schließlich schon seit Jahren überaus erfolgreich.

So konnte er sich selbst gekonnt einreden, alles wäre die Schuld des Jungen, und er musste sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, welche beunruhigende Wirkung die Augen des Schülers auf ihn ausübten. So setzte er den auch zum Finale an

"Immerhin haben sie jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit die Punkte beim Quiddisch aufzuholen, da der Direktor in seiner Weisheit ja ebenso ein Verbot ausprach, das ihnen jegliche Benutzung eines Besens während ihrer gesamten restlichen Schullaufbahn verbietet.

Ich kann ihnen versichern, das sie damit bestimmt auch nicht mehr in Mc Gonagalls Abendgebet aufgenommen werden." setzte Snape noch mal zur Sicherheit nach.

Bevor er aber einen tiefen Atemzug holen konnte, um mit neuem Elan die nächste Salve an Gemeinheiten in Potters Richtung zu spucken, hob dieser die Hand in besänftigender Geste und meinte nur leicht gelanweilt:

" Lieber Prf. sparen sie sich den Atem. Alles was sie sagen oder sagen könnten haben andere mir schon vor ihnen an den Kopf geworden.

Verstehen sie mich nicht fasch, ihre sprachlichen Ergüsse sind um ein vielfaches kreativer als die meiner lieben Hausgenossen, aber im wesentlichen wurde schon alles gesagt. Wenn sie also drauf bestehen, die Extra- Stunde noch heute abzuhalten sollten wir langsam mal rein gehen und anfangen. Irgendwann ist ja auch mal Sperrstunde, nicht das sie das nachher noch zum Anlass nehmen mir noch mehr Punkte abzu ziehen.

Obwohl...ist wahrscheinlich jetzt auch egal...ich glaube sogar Huffelpuff hat mehr Topase im Glas als Gryffindor Rubine...Wollen wir dann?"Aufforderung ruhten grüne Augen auf Snape.

"Nun gut Mr. Potter, gehen sie vorran, sie kennen den Weg in den Unterrichtsraum"riss sich Severus mit letzter Kraft zusammen. Was war das für ein Wesen das da vor ihm herlief? Seine ganze schöne Wutrede war verpufft! Eine neue Strategie musste her:

Potter konnte das doch gewiss nicht sein, der wäre explodiert wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter nach einem Bohneneintopf. Nein, bei der gewählten Aussprache, dem reifen Benehmen war sich Snape ganz sicher Ms. Granger unter Vielsafttrak vor sich gehabt zu haben.

Diese Gören! Glaubten sie tatsächlich, das er sich so leicht täuschen ließe?

Wobei, nachdenklich kräuselte sich die Stirn des Slytherins, bei der Erwähnung des Quddisch- Verbots hatte kurz Trauer in den Augen des jungen Mannes aufgeblitzt. Zwar kurz nur, aber dem Doppelspion war es aufgefallen. Vielleicht doch nicht Granger? Weasley?

Nein, auf keinen Fall, der wäre noch schneller explodiert als Potter himself und zudem hatte der jüngste Weasley Sohn auch eher den Wortschatz eines Bierkutschers, wenn man ihn reizte.

Die Weasley Schwester wäre mutig genug, liebte das fliegen auch mindestens so wie Potter, allerdings hatte er gesehen wie mit Freundinnen schnatternd nach dem Abendessen die Treppen zu Gryffindorturm erklommen hatte. Also eher auch nicht...

Longbottom wäre allein bei seinem Anblick in ein Koma gefallen, berührt hätte dieser ihn nicht mal unter Androhung eines Cucio.

Dean Thomas...nein...Colin Creevy ...auch nicht...

In Gedanken ging er alle möglichen Kandidaten durch, aber keiner wollte so recht passen.

War das am Ende etwa dcoh Potter? Der Junge der lebte schaffte es doch tatsächlich immer wieder ihn zu verblüffen. Wenn das wirklich Potter war, hatte er es doch tatsächlich geschafft einmal in seinem Leben die Contenonce zu bewahren.

Ein fieses Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Kerkerbewohners, einmal hatte es der Junge geschafft, aber er hatte eine ganze Stunde Zeit zu testen, wie weit diese neue Selbstbeherrschung reichte.

Und er war nicht umsonst der unangefochtene Hasslehrer Nr.1 von Hogwarts und der ungekrönte König der Wortscharmützel.

Potter hatte ihm nicht das geringste entgegenzusetzen!

Nichts, außer...verdammter grüner Augen!


	5. Chapter 5 Innenansichten

Kapitel 5 : Innenansichten

Harry hingegen überlegte krampfhaft was jetzt wieder auf ihn zukommen könnte. Dumbeldore hatte zwar ganz klar die Grenzen für seine Extra Stunden bei Snape festgelegt, wie keine erniedrigende oder übermäßig Anstegende Tätigkeit, allerdings hatte er es Snape überlassen wie dieser die Stunden ausfüllen würde.

Harry überlegte, das er dieses Mal nicht mit Kesselschrubben davon kommen würde. Bevor er sich aber in dem Gedanken an eine mittelalterlische Folterkammer verlor, zuckte er innerlich mit den Schultern. Was kann schon schlimmer sein, als das was sein wertes Haus mit ihm veranstaltet hatte?

Kaum war er am Nachmittag in seinem Bett im Gryffindor Schlafsaal nach der verheerenden Trankstunde eingeschlafen, stürmten Ron, Hermine und Dean sein Zimmer und begannen ihn grob aus dem Schlaf zu rütteln und anzuschreien.

Während Hermine sich eher Gednken darüber machte ob Harry den Verstand verloren habe, und mindestens 1 bis 2 Therapeuten Gespräche pro Tag brauchen würde , regten sich Dean und sein rothaariger Freund über die verlorenen Hauspunkte auf.

Man gab ihm den guten Ratschlag rechtzeitig in Dumbeldores Büro aufzutauchen um sz retten was noch zu retten war.

Seine sogenannten Freunde waren allersamt der Meinung, das Snape zwar ein Mistkerl, Harry dagegen unangemessen reagiert hätte. Den Snape war immerhin bekannt für seine Gemeinheit wobei Hermine zusammenfasste, was man im allgemeinen von ihm erwartete:

" Harry hör mir gut zu! Du hast durch dein Benehmen das ganze Haus in Misskredit gebracht. So geht das nicht weiter mit dir, du hast dich so verändert. Ron " hierbei blickte sie verliebt auf den Rothaarigen" Also Ron und ich kommen in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr richtig an dich ran. Du bist launisch und verhälst dich unreif. Das bist doch gar nicht du, der sich mit allem und jedem anlegt. Jetzt sei bitte vernünftig, entschuldige dich und versuche dich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Egal was Snape sagt, reiss dich zusammen, dann wird alles wieder gut. Komm schon, denk doch auch mal an andere"

Dieser Satz war auch in der Unterredung in Dumbeldores Büro gefallen, er solle sich zusammen reissen und an andere denken.

Als wenn er jemals etwas anderes getan hätte.

Bei den Dursleys hatte er versucht sich selbst soweit zurück zu nehmen, das es fast als Selbstverleugnung durchging. Nur im von seiner "Familie" akezeptiert zu werden. hatte nicht daran gedacht, das er etwas benötigen könnte, nie Wünsche geäußert. Aber auf jeden als Wunsch getarnten Befehl von Vernon, Petunia oder Dudley war er gesprungen, und das gern, immer in der Hoffnung auf ein liebes Wort oder gar sanfte Berührung.

Und was hatte es ihm gebracht an andere zu denken? Schmerz und Leid, dessen Ausmaße er erst erkannt hatte als sah wie der Weasley- Clan miteinander umging. Sie dachten alle an andere, aber das Prinzip konnte nur funktionieren wenn dabei keiner vergessen wurde.

Und in Hogwarts? Er war so glücklich gewesen, als der sprechende Hut in nach Gryffindor eingeteilt hatte. Er war im Haus, dem schon seine Eltern angehört hatten, die er nie gekannt, und bis dahin auch nie vermisst hatte. Erst als er aus dem Umgang mit anderen erkannte, was es bedeutete Eltern zu haben, begann er sich zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre wenn ihn jemand lieben würde.

Ron und Hermine kamen dem, was sich Harry unter einer Familie vorstellte, in den ersten Hogwarts Jahren am nächsten. Er konnte sich beweisen, überstand Gefahren und Situationen, die einen erwachsenen Zauberer zu Fall gebracht hätten. Warum er das tat?

Sicher, er war ein Gryffindor und damit mutig. Aber selbst er verfügte über einen gewissen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Aber der war im Vergleich zu der Anerkennung von Hermine, den gesamten Weasleys und nicht zuletzt dem unübertroffenen Dumbeldore nicht stark genug, um ihn einmal vor einer Gefahr zurück zu zucken.

Eigentlich war er besser abgerichtet, als jeder Hund. Wenn das losstürmen in eine unüberschaubar gefährliche Situation, die er mit mehr Glück als Können auch noch meistern konnte, dazu führte, das man ihn in den Arm nahm, mit ihm sprach als sei er kostbar und als Mensch wertvoll...

welcher nach emotionaler Aufmerksamkeit regelrecht gierende Teenager würde da nicht willig das tun was alle von einem erwarteten?

Er würde mutig sein und tapfer, alle vor Voldemort beschützen, treu zu seinen Freunden stehen, dabei aber nie hinterfragen, was klügere Leute als er beschlossen hatten.

Er war der König in einer Schachpartie zwischen Dumbeldore und Voldemort. Er schlug zwar die Figuren des dunklen Lords eine nach der anderen, aber gelenkt wurde er von Albus Dumbeldore. Tausend unsichtbare Schnüre hingen an ihm, hielten ihn unten, hinderten ihn am wachsen.

Er war der Goldjunge, er wurde von Zeit zu Zeit herausgeholt wenn es nötig war, bewundert und bestaunt und dann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zurück in den Schrank gestellt. Bereit dort zu warten bis amn ihn wieder hervorholte.

Erst der Tod von Sirius hatte ihm begreiflich gemacht, was er da eigentlich tat. Er ließ nur die Gefühle und Regungen nach draußen dringen, die er den Einflüsterungen der andern nach haben müsste.

Sirius war der Erste und Einige gewesen, der Harry sehen konnte wie und was er war:

Harry Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter, Waise , mit dürftiger bis nicht vorhandener Kindheit und mehr als einem Trauma. Stark ja, aber nicht unbesiegbar, verletzlich wie jeder andere Heranwachsende auch. UndTrotz oder auch gerade deswegen hatte ihn Sirius wirklich und aufrichtig geliebt.

Und genau das war es was Harry wollte, das nach dem er sein bisher orientierungslos verlaufendes leben ausrichten wollte: Nicht die Vernichtung Voldemorts, nicht die Bestrafung aller Todesserer.

Nein, viel simpler, fast unschuldig anmutend:

Er wollte geliebt werden weil er Harry war, mit seinen Fehlern, Macken und Talenten.

Er wollte einfach nur er selbst sein

Er glaubte, nein er wusste, das das seine Eltern und Sirius auch stolzer gemacht hätte als hundert erschlagene Basilisken.

Nur er, nur Harry sein.

Dieser Gedanke hatte ihm Kraft gegeben, so wie er es auch jetzt tat. Was immer Snape auch mit ihm vor hatte , ganz egal wie fies er sein würde, es wäre egal.

Denn Harry würde nicht nachgeben. Wenn Snape meinte er müsse ihn angreifen, so sollte er sich besser vorsehen, sonst würde er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag herausfinden wie viel Schlange auch in einem Löwenherzen steckt.

Harry hatte die Tür zum Klassenraum erreicht, drehte sich elegant zu Snape und deutete nonchalant auf die Tür

"Bitte Sir, nach ihnen"

Snape blickte auf den Jungen Mann vor ihm. Er stand aufrecht, die Schultern gerade, die Haltung stolz. Jeder Zoll ein Gryffindor, selbstbewusst bis in die Haarspitzen des schwarzen Wuschelkopfs.

Mit einem gemurmelten Passwort auf den Lippen stürmte Snape in den Klassenraum, innerlich die Augen verdrehend.

Das würde eine härtere Nuss werden, als er angenommen hatte...


	6. Chapter 6 Taktik eines Slytherin

Kapitel 6: Taktik eines Slytherin

Severus hatte Harry hinter sich her ins Klassenzimmer gewunken, und durchquerte dieses mit großen Schritten. Sein Mantel stob nur so hinter ihm her und verteilte kleine Wassertröpfchen nach allen Seiten. Ohne nennenswert innezuhalten stürmte Snape vorbei an seinem Pult, um scharf rechts auf eine Tür zuzusteuern, die Harry vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Der Professor ließ die Tür mit einem wort- und stablosen Zauber aufschnappen und war schon durch sie hindurch.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er folgen sollte. Wenn er unaufgefordert eine Räumlichkeit von Snape betreten würde, konnte er sich auf seine eigene Beerdigung freuen. Also blieb er davor stehen, um abzuwarten, was passieren würde.

Keine Minute später erschien Snape wieder, in frische, und wie Harry neidvoll bemerkte, trockene Kleidung gehüllt. Nur sein Haar war noch naß und hing strähnig um seinen Kopf.

"Sieht genauso schmierig aus wie immer" grinste der Gryffindor in sich hinein.

Snape lehnte locker im Türrahmen und besah sich das nasse Elend vor ihm.

Die Kerker waren nie als warmer und anheimelnder Ort bekannt gewesen, und in den Klassenräumen hier unten wurden nach Unterrichtsende sämtliche Kamine gelöscht. Deshalb war es mehr als nur leicht kühl hier. Man munkelte sogar, die Hauselfen würden hier Lebensmittel lagern, besonders Butter sollte sich bei der Kälte hier unten ausgezeichnet halten.

Potter war mehr als ein bischen naß, Wassertropfen lösten sich aus seinen Haaren und rannen sein Gesicht herunter, seine Kleidung tropfte auf den Kerkerboden. Er schien auch leicht zu frösteln. Severus war zu sehr Slytherin um nicht zu versuchen, die Situation zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Mal sehen wie weit er gehen konnte, bevor Klein Potter die Fassung verlor.

Es ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven, wie überlegen sich Potter ihm gegenüber aufführte. Nicht einmal der verwöhnte und verzogene Malfoy Spross wagte es sich ihm gegenüber so aufzutreten.

Zähneknirschend musste sich Severus eingesehen, das seine üblichen Methoden einen Schüler unter seine Knute zu zwingen, bei dem jungen Mann nichts bringen würden, er war nach jahrelangen Schmähungen schlicht und ergreifend immun geworden.

Der verdammte Kerl hatte den dunklen Lord fünf Mal übel auflaufen lassen, war ihm jedesmal mehr oder weniger heil entkommen. Das hieß auch physischer Schmerz wäre kein adäquates Mittel...zu dem wäre Dumbeldore darüber auch nicht gerade erbaut.

Aber psychisch ...der Junge mochte einen gefestigteren Eindruck machen, aber wie weit könnte er mit Veränderten Spielregeln umgehen? Ihn verwirren...sein Vertrauen gewinnen...mit Gesten und kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten ...Reue zeigen...

In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte sich Snape eine neue Taktik zurechtgelegt. Ja, das konnte funktionieren, sogar wunderbar!

Albus könnte er versichern, der Junge bräuchte nur ein männliches vorbild, eine Art Vaterersatz, und der alte Mann hätte sicherlich ein paar Tränen der Rührung in den Augen.

Und der dunkle Lord wäre allem äußerst zugetan, was Potters Willen brechen konnte.

Mühsam unterdrückte der dunkle Mann ein fieses Grinsen, er durfte jetzt nicht aus seiner neuen Rolle fallen. Oh, was ein Spaß das werden würde, und da sagen ihm immer alle nach er hätte keinen Sinn für Humor.

Wenn Harry geahnt hätte, was hinter der wie immer ausdruckslosen Miene seines Lehrers vorging, wäre er entsetzt gewesen.

So aber stand er zwar fröstelnd, aber ruhig vor ihm und harrte der Dinge die da kommen würden.

Leicht schreckte er auf, als er einen seidenweichen Bariton vernahm, den er im Ersten Moment nicht mit seinem verhassten Lehrer in Verbindung brachte:

"Nun kommen sie schon Potter, ich beiße sie schon nicht...nun zumindest nicht im Moment"

Harry schaute ungläubig in Snapes Gesicht, als den letzten Worten ein leichtes Glucksen folgte.

Snape konnte glucksen?

Aber Harry konnte leichtes Amüsement in den dunklen Augen flackern sehen.

Auffordernt winkte Severus den jungen Potter hinter sich her, der folgte lammfromm und betrat ohne es zu bemerken die Privaträume des Herrn der Kerker.

Harry war viel zu verblüfft, um auf die veränderte Umgebung zu reagieren, nur am Rande regestrierte er Teppich unter seinen Füßen, lange Wände voller Bücherregale, einen kleinen Essbereich, alles aus warmen braunem Holz.

Er folgte Snape weiter vor einen Kaminplatz mit tiefen schwarzen Ledersesseln und einer dunkelgrünen Couch. Davor blieb sein Professor stehen, und wante sich zu Harry um:

" Vielleicht sollten sie den nassen Umhang ablegen, sie werden sich sonst erkälten. Ich sehe mal nach ob ich irgedwo noch von einem Schüler ein trockenes Hemd und Hose auftreiben kann "

Da Harry viel erwartet hatte, aber bestimmt nicht, das Snape auf einmal um seine Gesundheit besorgt war, konnte er nur den Mund öffnen und schließen, wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen. Seinem Gehirn wollte absolut keine Erwiederung einfallen, es war wie leer gefegt, seine Synapsen konnten konnten auf " Snape gemein" währe Feuerwerke an Daten funken, aber die Verbindung "Snape freundlich" war ein leeres Areal in seinem Kopf.

Snape freute sich diebisch an der Verblüfften Miene seines Schülers, "Ich wusste doch das das funktioniert" frohlockte er innerlich. Jetzt aber bloß keinen Fehler machen:

"Mr. Potter es besteht kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Jeder Hauslehrer hat ein oder zwei Sätze Schuluniformen für Notfälle. Und ich kann ihnen versichern, das Hemden und Hosen neutral gehalten sind. Sie kommen also nicht in Verlegenheit mit dem Slytherinwappen in ihrem Schlafsaal aufzulaufen.

Wobei...das würde Prf. Mc Gonagall einen schönen Schrecken einjagen, meinen sie nicht? "

lächelte Snape Harry an.

Dem vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Snape hat mich angelächelt! quietschte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie beim letzten Mal in Rons unverwechselbaren Stimmlage. Die Fledermaus kann lächeln! AAARRGGHH!

Das Ende der Welt steht bevor!

Mindestens!

Für Snape wurde der Abend immer vergnüglicher, hätte er geahnt, das ihm das so viel Spaß bringen würde, hätte er schon viel früher seine Taktik in Bezug auf Potter geändert.

" Ich bin gleich wieder da, machen sie es bis dahin gemütlich. Wenn ihnen kalt sein sollte, fühlen sie sich frei das Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. ich bin nicht besondert kälteempfindlich, deshalb ist er meistens aus. Aber bitte, keine falsche Rücksichtnahme.

Sie kennen doch sicherlich den passenden Spruch, Mr. Potter?" säuselte Severus und sorgte dafür das Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Ja ...ähh ...Sir...ähh ich meine ich...also ich kenne den Spruch.." stammelte Harry mit einer Stimme, die in seinen Ohren krächzend nachhallte. Kein Vergleich zu der wunderschönen Stimme seines Professors.

" Gut Mr. Potter. Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen, ich bin in ein paar minuten wieder bei ihnen" sagte Snape noch sanft und verschwand durche eine Tür in der Nähe des Essbereiches.

Zurück bliebe der- Junge- der- lebte- und ging im Geiste die Wahrscheinlichkeit durch das er entweder in einem Paralelluniversum gelandet war, oder er sich unbemerkt den Kopf angeschlagen hatte und jetzt alles in einer Art Koma träumte.

Denn das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein, oder?

Snapes Stimme hatte bei seinem letzten Satz nicht wie sonst nach einer Drohung geklungen, sondern eher wie ein Versprechen...


	7. Chapter 7 Zwei Arten von Schmerz

Kapiel sieben: Zwei Arten von Schmerz

Harry stand immer noch fassungslos vor Snapes Kamin.

Allein diese Tatsache war ein Ereignis für sich. Ob hier überhaupt schon mal ein Gryffindor gestanden hatte? Aber noch verwunderlicher war, das der Schwarzgewandete sich freundlich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, dachte scharf nach. "Er ist nicht umsonst der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, sie sind immer auf ihren Vorteil bedacht, in jeder Situation überlegen sie, was sie für sich herausschlagen können..."

"Die Frage wäre also, wo der Vorteil für ihn liegt, wenn ich keine Erkältung bekomme..." grübelte er.

"Oder aber es geht hierbei gar nicht um meine Gesundheit. Die war Snape ja sonst auch egal. Voldemort umbringen ging bestimmt auch mit einem Schnupfen, also war es auch keine Sache für das Allgemeinwohl, oder so..."

Nachdenklich biss Harry auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dieser Fledermausverschnitt war ihm mal wieder mal ein Rätsel...so geheimnisvoll wie der immer tat...man könnte meinen es mache ihm Spaß die Leute zu verwirren...hmmmm

Das war es, das war die Lösung!

Snape will mich verwirren, er hatte einen kompletten Kurswechsel vollzogen, um mich zu ärgern!

Er genießt es wahrscheinlich tierisch wenn mir vor staunen der Mund offen steht! Dieser miese kleine...

Harry war sauer, sehr sogar. In seinem Magen bildete sich ein harter Knoten, er biss sich fester auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte dieser bleiche Kinderschreck es wagen mit ihm zu spielen, nur um ihn am Ende zu manipulieren wie all die anderen?

Na dann befand sich Snape in der illustren Gesellschaft von Remus, Dumbeldore, dem Weasleyclan, Mc Gonagall, dem Orden...oh ja wahrlich hatte da ein Snape gerade noch gefehlt.

Aber noch hatte er eine Chance, das "Spiel" hatte gerade erst begonnen. Und zu einem unterhaltsamen Spiel gehörten immer zwei.

Ein fieses Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Goldjungen, als er seinen Umhang abwarf, seinen Zauberstab zog und ein wahres Höllenfeuer in Snapes Kamin entzündete.

Sollte der ruhig ins schwitzen kommen, geschah ihm ganz recht.

Harrys Grinsen wurde von fies zu diabolisch, hätte Voldemort es sehen können, wäre er vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt und hätte es sich nochmal überlegt sich mit Potter anzulegen.

Lässig schlenderte Harry zu dem doch recht gemütlich aussehenden Sofa und kuschelte sich hinein, nachdem er seine nassen Schuhe ausgezogen, und mit voller Absicht auf dem fluffigen Teppich hatte stehen lassen.

Er bemühte sich zu dem eine größtmögliche Fläche des Sofas mit seinen naßen Sachen in Kontakt zu bringen. Er war sich der Trotzigkeit seiner Aktion bewusst, andererseits half es ihm wirklich seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Denn wenn Snape gleich zurück kam, würde er bestimmt die zweite Runde seines Spiels beginnen wollen. Und bis dahin musste er soweit gefasst sein, das ihm nicht mehr anzumerken war, was wirklich in ihm vorging.

Snape mochte vieles sein, aber zu seinen unbestrittenen Talenten gehörte es nun einmal Lügen sofort zu durchschauen. Mit all seiner Konzentration schaffte es Harry nach ein paar Minuten wieder ein verblüfftes und leicht irritertes Gesicht zu machen.

Und kurz danach betrat auch der Professor wieder den Raum, in seiner Hand einige Kleidungsstücke.

"So Mr. Potter, ich habe hier einige Sachen die ihnen eigentlich passen müssten. Probieren sie sie einfach hier an, ich gehe solange ins Nebenzimmer" erklang die geschmeidige Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Seine schlanken Arme drückten Harry ein weiches Bündel Stoff in die Arme.

Harry schaltete schnell, hier war die Gelegenheit zurück zu schlagen!

Mit einem leisen aber deutlichen "Nicht nötig Sir, das sie gehen" war er aufgestanden und war schon dabei sich sein nasses Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen und reichte die trockenen Sachen und seine Brille an seinen Lehrer:

"Wenn sie das noch einen Moment halten könnten , Sir?" schnurrte er , sich der Wirkung seines nackten Oberkörpers sehr wohl bewusst.

Er hatte schon oft Komplimente für seine wohlproportionierten Muskeln von den Mädchen bekommen, selbst Hermine riskierte dann den einen oder anderen Blick.

Und die Jungs hatten ihn meist verstohlen und neidisch gemustert. Bei einem Mann wie Snape, der auch im Hochsommer seinen Gehrock bis zum Hals zugeknöpft trug, musste das ebenfalls eine Reaktion auslösen, vermutete Harry.

Wenn er allerdings dachte, das Severus aus Prüderie eine leichte Rotschattierung im Gesicht hatte, so irrte sich der Held der Zauberwelt.

Der sonst so selbstbeherrschte Mann gestattete sich einen zügellosen Blick auf den Körper des jungen Mannes vor ihm, der sich so selbstverständlich das Hemd vom Körper gerissen hatte.

Auf den Schultern glitzerten im unsteten Schein des Kaminfeuers noch vereinzelte Feuchtigkeitsreste, trotz der Hitze im Raum überzog eine leichte Gänsehaut Arme und Bauch.

Nun öffnete der junge Mann auch noch den Verschluss seiner Hose und zog sie an sich herunter, was sich aber etwas schwieriger gestaltete, da sie durch den nassen Stoff an seiner Haut zu kleben schien.

Ohne große Umstände setze Harry sich wieder auf die Couch und begann seine Hose schrittweise runter zu krempeln. Das Mistding klebte aber auch an ihm wie die Schleimbomben der Zwillinge!

Severus Atmung ging mehr als nur ein bischen schneller, er war schon längst über das Stadium hinaus, wo es reichte , tief durch die Nase zu atmen

. Es stand hilflos in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer und blickte auf die sich wieder aufrichtende Gestalt des Gryffindors.

Zum ersten Mal sah auch er das, was andere ihn Harry zu sehen schienen: Das Licht des Feuers umspielte ihn, zauberte Schatten auf die glatte Haut, auf die straffen Muskeln, verliehen ihr einen unirdischen Schimmer:

Goldjunge

Ja, das war er, wirklich und tatsächlich. Es gab keine treffendere Beschreibung, keine Worte die Severus durch den Kopf gehen wollten, weil sein ganzes Denken und Fühlen einen Moment ganz stillstand. Es war, als wollte sein Geist alle störenden Dinge ausschalten und sich nur auf diesen Moment konzentrieren.

Einen Moment von solcher Magie und Schönheit, wie es sie selten gegben hatte im Leben des Severus Snape.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, seine Atmung ging noch tiefer. Die Pupillen weiteten sich durch das Adrenalin, das durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters peitschte.

Der goldene Junge streckte auffordernd seine Arme nach Severus aus, und einen aberwitzigen Moment lang stellte er sich vor, die Aufforderung gelte ihm und er könne die ausgestreckte Hand ergreifen, den Arm entlangfahren, die Schulter kosen und sich in einer Umarmung verlieren.

Aber nein, solches Glück war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Nicht schön genug, nicht weich genug, nie sanft genug. Nie gewesen, und es auch nicht versuchend.

"Professor? Bitte...die Kleidung? Oder haben sie es sich doch anders überlegt?" hörte er die Stimme seines Schülers vor sich.

Wie ein Schlafwandler streckte er den Arm mit der Kleidung aus, wartete bis Harry diese an sich genommen hatte und wandte sich um, ging ruhig durch den Raum in sein Schlafzimmer und von dort aus ins Bad. Dort verriegelte er die Tür nicht nur mit einem starken Schildzauber sondern auch einen Stillezauber sprach er über den Raum. Erst dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, um langsam an ihr hinab zu rutschen bis er auf dem Boden ankam.

Allmächtiger Merlin und süßer Salazar...er musste den Verstand verloren haben...Severus schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, atmete mehrmals hektisch ein.

Das durfte nicht sein, konnte nicht sein...jeder, nur nicht er!

Verzweifelt wie selten warf der Slytherin seinen Kopf in den Nacken, das Gesicht verzerrt wie unter Schmerzen.

Viel hatte er getan, was hassenswert war oder schändlich, aber bei Morgana, nie, wirklich nie hatte er sich einem Schüler unsittlich genähert oder sich auch nur einen Gedanken in diese Richtung erlaubt.

Aber nun...bei Merlins Unaussprechlichen...dieser Körper, diese Augen!

Es brachte nichts sich etwas vorzumachen, sein eigener Körper hatte ihm gerade eindrucksvoll bewiesen wie er auf Potter...nein, auf Harry reagierte.

Er, der Oberslytherin, der Kerkertyrann und Tränkemeister, Hogwarts hauseigene Fledermaus, sowohl Dumbeldores als auch Voldemorts treuester Spion, James Erzfeind und Kinderschreck in einem fand Harry James Potter attraktiv, und das sogar sehr.

Es bedeutete für Severus Höllenqualen, sich das einzugestehen.

Keine Liebe, nein das fehlte grade noch, aber er spürte die Anziehungskraft deutlich und wunderte sich wo sie auf einmal herkam.

War Harry etwa immer schon so gewesen? Und er hatte es nicht erkannt, nicht genau genug hingesehen? Oder war bei dem jungen Mann eine größere Wandlung eingetretten als sie alle vermutet hatten?

Wie auch immer, Snape befand, das seine Badezimmerfliesen ihm wohl keine Antworten auf seine Fragen liefern würden. Außerdem war es unwürdig für eine Mann seines Alters im Badezimmer zu kauern, nur weil ein halbnackter attraktiver Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer stand. Zu dem der mittlerweile angekleidet sein müsste, was Severus mit einem leicht bedauernden Gefühl verdrängte.

Gut, dann fand er eben Potter anziehend. Jetzt war er sich der Gefahr bewusst, die die körperliche Nähe des Jungen zu ihm bedeutete und konnte ihn dementsprechend auf Distanz halten. Kein Problem, sein ursprünglicher Plan musste nicht geändert werden.

Severus wusch sich die Hände, ebenso sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab und ging zurück in sein Wohnzimmer zu Harry. Sein Gesicht gefasst wie immer, den Körper schon unnatürlich stramm, wirkte er zumindestens äußerlich ruhig.

Harry hörte den leichten Schritt seines Tränkelehers nur, weil er auf dessen kommen gewartet hatte.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, das sein als harmlos gedachter Strip den Mann in die Flucht getrieben hatte, oder? Wenn doch war Snape allerdings verklemmter als der Gryffindor gedacht hatte. Erfreut darüber, den Mann fürs Erste ein wenig geschockt zu haben, umspielte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln Harrys Mundwinkel.

Er erhob sich, inzwischen wieder voll bekleidet, als Snape vor ihn trat. Harry wollte gerade betont unschuldig fragen, ob er sich zurückziehen dürfe, da die Sperrstunde schon überschritten sei, als sein Professor ein scharfes Zischen von sich gab.

Entsetzt musste Harry mit ansehen, wie Snape vor Schmerz die Augen schloss während er krampfhaft seinen linken Unterarm umklammert hielt.

"Professor Snape, was ist los? Was haben sie? Soll ich Poppy für sie holen" fragte Harry fassungslos, als er bemerkte das sein persönlicher Albtraum in die Knie sank.

"Nein...nicht Poppy...gehen sie...Turm...jetzt..." quetschte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Mein Gott, will er hier den Helden spielen? fragte sich Harry verzweifelt, wieso darf ich niemanden holen?

Da dämmerte es ihm. Diese Haltung, diesen Schmerz, er erkannte ihn!

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung saß er neben Snape, und riss mit Kraft an dessen linken Robenärmel und Hemd. Der Stoff gab nach und gab den Blick auf den blassen Unterarm des Slytherin frei.

Und dort war es, genau wie Harry vermutet hatte.

Auf der hellen Haut zeichnete sich von wütend rotem Fleisch umgeben, Voldemorts schwarzglühendes Totenkopfzeichen ab...

Severus schaute auf, der Schmerz ebbte ein wenig ab, der Lord hatte scheinbar seine Einladung ein wenig nachdrücklicher als sonst ausprechen wollen...und nun wartete er auf das Erscheinen seiner Todesser...und er wartete nur äußerst ungern.

Nur ein Narr ließ den Lord in so einer Stimmung warten...

Severus blickte auf den Schopf schwarzer Haare neben sich. Potter? Hatte der junge Mann ihn etwa so gesehen, so schwach und ausgeliefert? Na da arbeitete er ja kräftig an seinem Imageverlust hin, schüttelte sich Severus innerlich.

"Mr. Potter, sehen sie mich an" bat der Todesser -der-keiner-sein-wollte

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er sah wie sich zwei ruhige grüne Augen in seine versenkten.

"Mr. Potter, gehen sie in ihren Turm, gehen sie schlafen. Wenigstens einer von uns beiden sollte es tun. Ich muss fort, schnell und sofort. Gehen sie. Sie wissen das es wichtig ist das ich bei IHM erscheine. Bitte tun sie einmal in ihrem Leben was ich ihnen sage...Sagen wir, der Abwechslung halber" eindringlich redete Snape auf Harry ein und konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verhindern, als der Junge nickte.

Beide eillten aus Severus Räumen durch die Kerker, auf das Eingangsportal zu. Sie trennten sich auf der Höhe der Treppen die hinauf in den Gryffindor Turm führten.

Bevor Severus durch die Tür schlüpfte meinte er ein leise geflüstertes

"Pass auf dich auf "

zu hören, aber da irrte er sich bestimmt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel acht: Voldemort

Der dunkle Lord saß entspannt auf einem steinernen Thron, seine roten Augen blickten suchend in die Dunkelheit. Immer wieder tippten seine Finger in einem unmelodischen Rythmus auf den roh behauenen Stein unter ihm. Jedesmal wenn seine Nägel wieder ein klackendes Geräusch durch die Nacht schickten, zuckte eine riesige Schlange mit ihrem massigen Kopf. Auch sie bekam die Ungedult ihres Meisters zu spüren.

Leicht unterhalb des erhöhten Sitzes regte sich ein verschnürtes Bündel leicht. Gedämpfte Wimmern kam von ihm, man konnte das, was von seine Antlitz übrig war nicht eindeutig einem Menschen zuordnen. Die Tränenspuren die über das entstellte Gesicht liefen, sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache, wie Lord Voldemort seine Gefangenen zu behandeln pflegte.

Ein leises Brausen erfüllte mit einem Mal die Luft, die hagere Siluette auf dem Thron spannte sich. Das Geräusch schwoll an, und man konnte meinen dunkler Rauch quoll durch die kühle Nacht. Mit einem leisen Knall erschienen Gestalten in dunklen Gewändern, nur um gleich darauf unterwürfig auf die Knie zu fallen.

Voldemort erhob sich, ein kaltes Lächeln auf dem schlangenartigen Gesicht.

Da waren sie, seine Kinder! Seine Todesser!

Er schritt seine Reihen ab wie ein General, prüfte wer es wagen mochte, seinem Ruf zu wiederstehen.

Aber nein, da waren sie alle, hübsch aufgereiht im Schlamm vor ihm kniend.

Oh wie er das genoß! All diesen starken Zauberer, Reinblüter mit edelster Erziehung, die Stützen ihrer Gesellschaft, und sie lagen vor ihm im Dreck!

"Erhebt euch meine Getreuen, erhebt euch , euer Lord hat wichtiges mit euch vor. Ja meine standhaften Soldaten, heute Nacht wird eine wahrlich große Nacht für uns werden!"

Leises raunen ging durch die Reihen, was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Severus Snape fluchte innerlich, wie hatte er in jungen Jahren nur so einen Fehler machen können!

Andere ließen sich ein Tatoo stechen, färbten sich die Haare grün oder ließen sich Metallstäbe durch den Körper rammen. Aber er musste ja dem verrücktesten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten auf den Leim gehen. Und dank dieser unvorstellbaren Jugendsünde kniete er jetzt mit seinen "Brüdern" im kalten Schlamm, während sich kleine Steine sekündlich tiefer in seine Knie bohrten...

"Konzentrier dich!" ermahnte er sich selbst, " sonst ist ein leichtes Stechen in den Knien dein geringstes Problem"

Geschlossen wie ein Mann standen die Todesser auf den Befehl ihres Fühers hin auf, das kalte Licht der Sterne spiegelte sich in ihren starren Masken, nichts menschliches war an ihnen.

Sie umringeten den Alptraum der gesamten magischen Welt, nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und lauschten seinen Worten.

"Nun, ihr fragt euch bestimmt warum ich euch so eindringlich gebeten habe zu kommen meine Getreuen? Nun ich habe hier eine hübsches Ratespiel für euch". Der Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das gefesselte Wesen unter seinem Thron, und ließ ihn dank eines stummen Mobilcorpus in die Mitte der Versammelten schweben.

"Nun, wer von euch kann mir sagen was ,oder sollte ich besser sagen wer dieses entzückende Päckchen ist?"

Tom Vorlost Riddel alias Lord Voldemort sah seinen Gefolgsleuten in die Augen, was jeden einzelnen schaudern ließ.

Nicht nur die kindliche Freude, die der Herr und Meister an diesem Spiel zu finden schien, ober das absurde Lächeln auf den konturlosen Zügen, nein auch das leuchten seiner roten Augen riefen Panik in den vermummten Gestalten hervor. Einige begannen zu schwitzen, blickten starr auf die über ihnen schwebende Gestalt, um nur in der Dunkelheit Namen erraten zu können um wen es sich handelte.

Andere spürten auf ihrer Blase ein schwer lastendes Gewicht, einen dumpfen Druck in ihren Eingeweiden vor lauter Grauen vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn der Meister keine befriedigende Antwort bekam.

Weiß Merlin, er hatte Leute schon aus geringerem Grund einen Avada angedeihen lassen.

Aber es gab auch die Todesser, die das selbe perverse Vergnügen wie der Lord an solchen Gräueln hatten.

Severus bemühte sich seinen Geist leer und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, von ihm kam keine Regung, der man entnehemen konnte, ob die Szene ihn abstieß oder zusagte.

Auch der neben ihm stehende Lucius war reglos wie eine Statue. Er wirkte genauso unbeschwert und selbstsicher, wie in seinem heimischen Salon.

Nur wer ihn so lange und gut kannte wie Severus, war fähig den kleinen , angeekelten Zug um seine Unterlippe wahr zu nehmen.

Kurz musterte Lucius ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als der Lord sich dem anderen Ende des versammelten Kreises zuwandte, und bewegte fast unmerklich den Kopf etwas seitlich.

Die Geste war eindeutig, auch Malfoy wusste nicht, wer die zweifelhafte Ehre hatte als Voldemorts Special Guest für diesen Abend zu fungieren.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, als Bellatrix entnervende Stimme erschallte, abrupt die Stille durchbrechend

"Oh mein Lord, sollte das Potter sein? Habt ihr ihn, das kleine Potterbaby, den kleinen Dumbie- Wumbie-Goldschatz? Oh welch Freude" tanzte Bellatrix um die schwebende Gestalt, ihrem Lord schmachtende Blicke zuwerfend.

Dessen Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz, sein Stab ruckte nach oben. Ehe auch nur jemand tief Luft holen konnte, wurde die Brünette von einem Strahl getroffen, sank zu Boden und schrie minutenlang.

Alle hielten kollektiv den Atem an, das Crucio des Dunklen hallte noch in ihren Ohren nach.

So wenig Severus die verrückte Bellatrix auch mochte, er ertrug das Schreien der gequälten Frau nichth länger.

So wagte er sich den die Aufmerksamkeit des teuflischten Magiers mit einem leisen Räuspern auf sich zu ziehen.

" Herr, vergebt mir und allen anderen, das wir unfähig sind, einen Geist von eurer Größe zufriedenzustellen. Euer Werk ist brilliant, wer auch immer dies" mit einem Handbewegung deutete er auf das Opfer," wer auch immer dies gewesen ist, ich bin sicher nicht mal seine oder ihre Mutter wurde sie wiedererkennen würde." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung vor Voldemort verstummte Severus.

Wie nahm der Lord seine Worte auf? Da er in leicht vorgebeugter Haltung verharrte, war es ihm nicht möglich den Geschichtsausdruck des Meisters zu deuten. Die Stille breitete sich immer weiter auf dem Versammlungsplatz aus, Spannung knisterte durch die Luft. Bellatrix war vergessen, ihr Körper lag bewußtlos im Schlamm, vergessen von den meisten Anwesenden oder bewusst ignoriert aus Angst den Lord zu erzürnen.

Plötzlich erklang ein kaltes Lachen von Voldemort. Ein so grausiges Geräusch, das sich selbst bei dem erprobten Doppelspion Snape die feinen Häärchen im Nacken aufstellten.

Er wagte es erst, sich aus seiner Verbeugung aufzurichten, als Voldemort weitersprach:

" So so. Da muss also erst mein sonst so schweigsamer Giftmischer sprechen, bevor einer von euch zugibt, mein kleines Rätsel lösen zu können."

Voldemort schritt den inneren Kreis der Versammelten ab, redete dabei in plauderndem Tonfall weiter.

"Also gut, dank unseres lieben Severus bin ich geneigt zu glauben, das ihr zu phantasielos seit mein kleines Spiel mitzumachen. Wirklich enttäuschen"

Im vorbeigehen teilte er lässig mit kleinen Schwenks seines Stabs kleine Crucios aus, die wahllos in die Menge flogen.

"Nun den, unser lieber Gast heute Abend ist ein geschätztes Mitglied der euch von seinem momentan etwas vernachlässigten Äußeren nicht täuschen, er hat ein hohes Amt inne. Leider, leider hat er sich zu sehr von seinen muggelfreundlichen Beratern leiten lassen, als das er als kompetent gelten könnte. Aber ich denke er wird lernfähig sein und nicht mehr mit seinem Kopf in den Wolken schweben nicht wahr mein Freund" kicherte Voldemort, ämusiert über seinen eigenen Scherz zu seinem Gefangenen.

In Severus Kopf machten die Synapsen Überstunden. Wenn hatte der dunkle Lord da in seiner Gewalt? Ein hohes Mitglied der Regierung...hm da kamen dank der Vetternwirtschaft des Ministeriums einige in Frage...muggelfreundlich waren alle Ministerialbeamte zumindest oberflächlich, wer es nicht war, war Mitglied im Todesser- Club...nein, so kam er nicht weiter!

Sein Blick heftete sich auf den Gefesselten. Wer bist du? Er versuchte die Augen in dem verschwollenen Gesicht ausfindig zu machen.

Und tatsächlich, der Mann hatte leicht sein linkes Auge geöffnet.

Unbemerkt ließ Severus seine Hand in seine Manteltasche gleiten, und richtete verdeckt seinen Zauberstab auf den Baumelnden. Ein leise gemurmelts "Legillimens" später tauchte er in die Gedanken des Gefangenen ab.

Nur um eine Sekunde später abrupt die Verbindung zu beenden, die Augen geweitet vor Überraschung.

Die gefesselte Gestalt die in der Luft über ihm hing war niemand anderes als der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich, Cornelius Fudge!

Wie war Voldemort an den höchsten Mann im Staate herangekommen, wie hatte er es geschafft ihn zu entführen, und das auch noch unbemerkt?

Er blickte zu seinem Meister, der auf seiner Runde fast bei ihm angekommen war. Schnell tauschte Severus noch einen Blick mit Lucius, aber dessen ratloses Gesicht machte deutlich das er Fudge noch nicht erkannt hatte. Was einiges über die Verfassung aussagte in der sich der Minister befand, denn Lucius sah den Mann beruflich fast täglich.

Voldemort war bei Severus angelangt, richtete seine roten Augen auf den Tränkemeister.

"Nun Severus sag mir, kannst du mir sagen, wer unser werter Gast ist" sprach der Lord, sich vorbeugend, direkt in Severus Ohr. Er konnte die Übelkeit nur mühsam unterdrücken, als er den warmen Atem des Meisters auf seiner Haut spürte.

Er sammelte seine Konzentration und sagte:  
>"Herr ich habe eine Vermutung. Darf ich es wagen?"<p>

Voldemorts rote Augen bohrten sich in die dunkelbraunen des Professors, dieser spürte kaum eine Sekunde später das brutale Eindringen in seinen Geist. Wild plündernd tobte der Lord durch seine Gedanken, besah sich seine Erinnerungen.

Auch wenn es ein Martyrium für Severus bedeudtete, war es nach wenigen Lidschlägen schon wieder vorbei. Der Kerkermeister war nur froh, das er es wieder geschafft hatte, einen Teil von sich geschickt zu verbergen, so das sein Meister nicht misstrauisch werden konnte.

So blickte er zu Voldemort der ihm den Rücken zu gedreht hatte und sich an seine Todesser gewandt hatte.

"Es scheint als hätten wir einen Gewinner unter uns. Severus, so verrate auch den anderen wer uns hier mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt"

Severus ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, spürte wie sich ein leiser, aber penetranter Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn aufbaute, als Folge von Voldemorts mentaler Vergewaltigung.

"Es ist Minister Fudge. Unser Herr und Meister hat erneut seine Genialität unter Beweis gestellt."

Ein erschrockenes Luftholen und verhaltenes jubeln ging durch die versammelten Maskierten.

Voldemort sonnte sich regelrecht in ihrem Erstaunen und ihrer Ehrerbietung.

Er hab die Hand, und als Stille einkehrte erläuterte er seinen Gefolgsleuten, wie er den Minister in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte.

Mit simplen Vielsafttrak hatte er den Minister durch einen treuen Todesser ersetzten lassen, damit niemand Fudge vermisste. Die Frau und die Kinder des Minister befanden sich derzeit in Urlaub, Fudge selbst wollte erst einige Tage später folgen.

Ein Trupp Todesser war in das Haus von Fudge eingedrungen, hatte die Auroren- Bodyguards getötet und den Minister gefangen genommen. Die Leichen wurden beseitigt, ein neuer Todesser Aspirant hatte Fudges Platz eingenommen und sich kurz im Ministerium blicken lassen. Dort hatte er sich allerdings umgehend krank gemeldet um sich nicht durch eine unbedachte Äußerung zu verraten. Die Familie weilte derweil zufrieden an der Cote de Azur, bedauernd das das Familienoberhaupt so von seiner Arbeit in Beschlag genommen wurde, das er es nicht schaffen würde, sich den Urlaubern anzuschließen.

Der Triumpf war dem dunklen Lord anzumerken, jede seiner Gesten bei seinen Ausführungen sprach von Befriedigung.

Severus schauderte, wie leicht der Schutz des Ministers ausgeschaltet worden war.

Der Lord badete noch eine Weile in den Hochrufen seiner Gefolgsleute. Als sein Ego besänftigt war befahl er:

" Wahrt noch still schweigen über das was ihr heute erfahren habt. Aber haltet euch bereit. Eure Mittelsmänner werden euch kontaktieren, wenn ihr unseren Plänen aktiv nützlich sein könnt. Die Zeit unserer, meiner Herrschaft ist nicht mehr fern!

Geht nun meine Todesser, geht alle. Außer meinen getreuesten Treuen und den 3 Aspiranten des inneren Kreises. Geht in der Vorfreude unseres Sieges!"

Nocheinmal erscholl der Jubel auf den Lord, während sich der Platz immer weiter leerte, und die unteren Ränge wieder verschwanden.

Severus und Lucius folgten den zehn anderen Verbleibenden, die sich im Halbkreis vor dem steineren Thron versammelten, auf den der Lord sich wieder zurück gezogen hatte.

Was hatte der Verrückte als nächstes vor, fragte sich Severus mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend...

Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Seine emotionale Grundstimmung ließ sich auch in guten Zeiten nur als pessimistisch beschreiben, aber er war überzeugt ,das selbst Albus Dumbeldore sein himmelschreiender Optimismus in dieser Situation abhanden gekommen wäre.

Und wie so oft, so irrte sich der Tränkemeister auch diesmal nicht.

Der Plan des dunklen Lords war kalt, prazise und absolut durchführbar musste sich Severus eingestehen.

Wenn wirklich alles nach den Plänen des Lords laufen würde, hätte niemand mehr eine Chance ihm zu entkommen.

Als Voldemort später auch seinen inneren Zirkel entließ, apparierte Severus direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts, eilte weiter die lange Auffahrt hinauf, durch die Bogengänge ins Innere des Schloßes.

Dem Wasserspeier vor dem Büro des Direktors warf er einen dermaßen vernichtenden Blick zu, das dieser sich kommentarlos öffnete und die Treppe freigab.

Ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen erklomm Snape die Stufen, riß die Türe des Büros auf und rief bereits laut nach Albus.

Dieser tauchte wenige Sekunden nachdem Severus auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zusammengebrochen war, in einem schreiend orangenen Nachtgewand auf.

"Severus! Junge! Was ist passiert?" Der Direktor suchte die vertraute Gestalt nach äußeren Verletzungen ab, ging trotz seines hohen Alters geschmeidig vor seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf die Knie, suchte Blickkontakt.

Severus hob das Gesicht, er sah in besorgte himmelblaue Augen.

"Albus, wir sind verloren..."


	9. Chapter 9 Der Fluch

Kapitel 9: Nächtliche Erkenntnisse

Harry stand auf der Treppe die zum Gryffindorturm führte, und sah auf die nächtlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hoffte, noch einen Blick auf Snape erhaschen zu können, von dem er sich erst vor wenigen Minuten in der Eingangshalle getrennt hatte.

Aber die Nacht war stockfinster, der Himmel zu stark bewölkt, als das sich mehr als schwarze Umrisse erkennen lassen konnten.

Seufzend wandte der junge Mann sich ab, erklomm weiter die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer. Irgendwie dachte er eindeutig zu viel über Snape nach, befand der Grünäugige kopfschüttelnd.

Die dicke Dame war noch wach, und ließ Harry mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintreten.

Dieser war verlassen und dunkel, das Kaminfeuer längst erloschen und kalt.

Es musste später sein, als Harry angenommen hatte, waren die Gryffindors doch meist noch die halbe Nacht wach, bevor auch der letzte ins Bett gefunden hatte.

So durchquerte der Held den großen Raum und wollte gerade die Stufen zu seinem Raum hochgehen, als er barsch angesprochen wurde:

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, hier um diese Uhrzeit einfach seelenruhig hereinzuspazieren. Himmel, wie viel Ärger willst du den noch machen?"

Erschrocken wandte sich Harry um, aus dem hohen Lehnsessel war eine Gestalt aufgestanden und hielt direkt auf ihn zu. Beim näherkommen erkannte er Hermine, deren Augen Funken zu sprühen schienen, ihre Mine spiegelte rechtschaffenen Zorn wieder.

Bevor Harry nur ein Wort sagen konnte, geiferte der brünette Wuschelkopf auch schon weiter, immer wieder betonend wie wütend sie darüber sei, wie er sich verhalte.

Sie benutzte dabei Wörter wie "undankbar", "egoistisch", "verantwortungslos", " unreif" und "eingebildet", gespickt mit mehreren "wie-kannst-du- nur", abgerundet von einer Dosis " grade von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet".

Harry konnte die Tirade nur staunend über sich ergehen lassen, da Hermine nicht wirklich Luft zu holen schien und ihr Frust keine Grenzen kannte.

Schritt für Schritt wich der junge Mann vor der spuckenden Harpyie zurück, die einst seine beste Freundin gewesen war. Als er die kalten dicken Mauern von Hogwarts an seinem Rücken spürte, drängte sich Hermine ganz dicht an ihn und legte ihm drohend ihren Zauberstab an die Brust.

Überrascht sah Harry erst zur Spitze des Stabes, dann zu der jungen Frau, die diesen hielt. Die Gryffindor spuckte immer noch Gift und Galle, konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

"Du verdammter Idiot, kannst du denn gar nichts richtig machen, du bist selbst als Zauberer nichts als ein Freak!" brüllte Hermine grade.

Bevor sie aber auch nur eine weitere Silbe aussprechen konnte, wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen und von einer unsichtbaren Hand an das andere Ende des Raumes geschleudert.

Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf, so viel Kraft hatte sie dem Bengel gar nicht zugetraut.

Dafür würde der Schwarzhaarige bluten!

Sie nahm einen Schatten über sich wahr, hob in der Annahme den Kopf, es wäre Harry der sich wegen seines Ausbruchs entschuldigen wollte. Aber die klügste Hexe ihres Alters irrte sich dabei stellenweise.

Ja Harry stand über ihr, aber von Reue oder Zerknirschung war der Junge-der-lebt weit entfernt.

In ihm brodelte es, durch seinen Kopf gellte wieder und wieder nur ein Wort.

Freak!

Hermine hatte ihn Freak genannt!

Sie, der er bedingungslos vertraut hatte, die die meisten seiner Geheimnisse kannte. Die süße, besserwisserische kleine Hermine die er zusammen mit Ron im ersten Schuljahr vor dem Troll gerettet hatte.

Die Hermine, die ihn zum lernen antrieb, sich mit ihm über jede gute Note freute, die immer ihren Schokoladenpudding für ihn aufhob.

Die Hermine die ihm sanft tröstete, wenn der Druck zu groß wurde, die ihn verteidigte, wenn sonst alle gegen ihn waren.

Das konnte nicht dasselbe Wesen sein, das bösartig grinsend zu ihm hoch sah, Hass in den Augen und Mord im Herzen habend.

Sie hatte ihn mit dem selben Schimpfwort bedacht, das seine Verwandten mit Vorliebe für ihn benutzten.

Als sie sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, riss Harry reflexartig seine Hand hoch, und wie schon zuvor wurde die Brünette zurückgeschleudert.

Perplex starrte Harry seine Hand an, woher konnte er das denn auf einmal?

Aber er beschloss sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen, da Hermine das drängendere Problem darstellte.

So zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und näherte sich seiner Freundin wachsam, die nun in der Nähe des Kamin kauerte.

"Hermine?" bewusst versuchte Harry seine Stimme neutral zu halten, bemüht seine Verletzlichkeit nicht zu zeigen.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, und er wollte verflucht sein, wenn er nicht herausfand was es war!

Hermine Jean Granger mochte zuweilen engstirnig bis an die Grenzen der Vernunft sein, auch besserwisserisch und radikal in ihrer Schwarz-weißen Weltsicht...aber so dumm zu sein sich mit ihm anzulegen?

Nein das passte nicht zu dem Mädchen

Hermine hatte den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht, er konnte sehen, das ihre Züge immer noch hassverzehrt waren. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die fröhliche zimtäugige Gryffindor, das Harry Potter zu lieben und schätzen gelernt hatte.

Weiterhin näherte er sich ihr vorsichtig, den Stab auf sie gerichtet.

"Hermine bitte, hör mir zu! Was ist nur los? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde?

Du bist mir wichtig, egal was du denkst, ich würde dir nie weh tun wollen. Verstehst du das?

Ich weiß, in letzter Zeit war vieles anders...du und Ron ihr habt euch von mir entfernt...ich konnte nicht mehr mit euch reden...ich hatte das Gefühl, ihr versteht mich nicht, oder ihr wollt mich nicht mehr..."

Harry schaffte es nicht mehr seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, seine Emotionen überrollten ihn, färbten seine Stimme. Hermine hatte den Kopf schrägt gelegt, schien gebannt zu lauschen was der junge Mann ihr zu sagen hatte:

"Hör zu, egal was zwischen uns ist, du und Ron ihr wart meine ersten Freunde. Meine ersten richtigen Freunde. Weist du noch was du mir geantwortet hast, als ich dir das das letzte Mal gesagt habe? Du hast gesagt ihr wärt nicht nur meine ersten Freunde, sondern..." erzählte Harry eindringlich bemüht Hermine zu erreichen, als er von ihr unterbrochen wurde:

"sondern auch Freunde bis zum Schluss" beendete die Gryffindor den Satz matt. 

Harry sah wie sich Hermines verzerrtes Gesicht erst teilnahmslos glättete, wie sich dann ihr Mund öffnete und sie leise wimmerte

"Oh Harry was habe ich getan? Ich wollte das doch gar nicht!"

Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund, dicke Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, die Augen verzweifelt aufgerissen.

Mit einem Satz war Harry bei ihr, nahm sie tröstend in den Arm, wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

Hermine krallte sich in seinem Arm fest, atmete hektisch. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und presste verzweifelt hervor:

" Oh Gott mach das es aufhört! Ich will das nicht wieder tun"

Panisch sah sie Harry an flehte verzweifelt:

"Mach es weg, oh bitte mach das es aufhört! Harry ich hasse dich gar nicht, das bin nicht ich!

Das war..."

Der letzte Satz endete mit einem Kreischen, Hermine hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf fest, verzweifelt bemüht nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Harry sah das Hermine gegen irgendetwas versuchte anzukämpfen, und ebenso sah er das seine Freundin dabei war den Kampf zu verlieren.

Schnell sprach er ein Finite Incartatem über sie, aber wie er es bereits befürchtet hatte, war der Spruch zu schwach. Ein wirklich mächtiger Spruch musste auf ihr liegen, einer der nicht mit einem relativ simplen Gegenzauber aufzuheben war.

Was sollte er nur tun? Harry blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, Hermines Blick verschleierte sich , ihr Gesicht wurde wieder hart , ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln.

Bevor sie sich erneut auf ihn stürzen konnte, murmelte der junge Mann "Incarzerus". Seile schossen aus der Spitze seines Stechpalmstabes und wickelten sich fest um Hermines Körper.

Er legte zu dem einen Stillezauber auf die Brünette, als er sah, das sie zu kreischen beginnen wollte.

Der erste weitere Impuls des Gryffindors war es Dumbeldore zu holen. Der mächtige Zauberer hätte Hermine bestimmt in Windeseile von dem Fluch erlösen können, unter dem seine Freundin zweifellos stand.

Aber wie sicher war Harry sich, das der Direktor nichts damit zu tun hatte? War das ganze eventuell eine kleine Inszenierung des alten Zausels, um ihn abzuhärten?

Der junge Mann war in seinem Vertrauen gegenüber dem Direktor so erschüttert, das er zögerte ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber wenn sonst?

Wenn er Hermine helfen wollte, dann hatte er keine andere Alternative.

Er vergewisserte sich, das die Brünette bequem auf einem Haufen Kissen lag:

"Ich gehe und hole Hilfe Hermine, ich bin gleich wieder da!

Hörst du Mine, ich komme gleich zurück, keine Angst!

Dumbeldore wird dir helfen können, ganz bestimmt"

Aber Hermine schien wieder komplett im Bann des Fluches, sie bleckte nur die Zähne als Harry ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Harry nahm das zum Anlass sich sofort auf den Weg zu Dumbeldore zu machen.

Er rannte den Weg zum Büro so schnell, als wären alle Dementoren Askabans hinter ihm her.

Er konnte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen, das wenige Minuten zuvor, ein ebenfalls schwarzhaariger Mann in einem ähnlichen Tempo durch Hogwarts gestürmt war.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9: Verletzlichkeit

Harry stürmte in dem Flur, in dem der Eingang zu Dumbeldores Büro lag, und kam schlitternd vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen.

Keuchend bat er um Einlass, schilderte die Dringlichkeit seines Problems, aber der steinerne Wächter ließ sich nicht überreden die Türe freizugeben.

So ratterte Harry das gesamte Süßigkeitensortiment des Honigtopfes rauf und runter, ohne eine Reaktion hervorzurufen.

Fluchend und immer noch heftig atmend donnerte der Schwarzhaarige mit der Faust gegen die nächste Wand, den Schmerz ignorierend.

„Ich will zu Dumbeldore! Und das sofort!"

Wut überspülte in regelrecht, ohne zu wissen warum er es tat, reckte er seine Hand nach dem Wasserspeier und legte sie ihm auf den steinernen Kopf:

„Gib den Weg frei!"

Ein Lichtstoß brach aus der Hand des jungen Mannes, ließ die Tür mitsamt ihrem Wächter kurz erglühen um dann sanft zu verlöschen.

Fast geräuschlos schwang die Wendeltreppe nach oben auf, schnell hastete Harry weiter.

Er war lange genug aufgehalten worden!

Der junge Gryffindor befand, das er ein anderes Mal seine höflichen Umgangsformen beweisen konnte, und platzte in das Büro des Direktors:

„Professor Dumbeldore, kommen sie schnell mit in den Gryffindor Turm! Es ist etwas mit Hermine, sie steht unter einem starken Fluch.

Ich bekomme ihn nicht alleine weg, bitte kommen sie mit Sir, es ist ernst!"

Bei Harrys Eintreten war Severus hochgefahren wie von einem Nargel gebissen.

Der schon wieder! Kann denn nicht einmal die Welt untergehen, ohne das Potter auch noch mitmischt?

Trotz seiner Gereiztheit konnte der Tränkemeister aber eine gewisse Dringlichkeit an dem jungen Mann wahrnehmen. Sein Atem ging stoß weise, als wäre der Junge Man gerannt, ein leichter Anflug von Röte war auf den Wangen des Gryffindor erkennbar.

Wenn Severus nicht durch die Ereignisse der Nacht vollkommen aufgewühlt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich in dem Anblick des Goldjungen wieder verlieren können.

So blieb ihm aber nichts anderes übrig, als sich zusammen zu reißen und sich in sein altes, übellauniges Selbst zu verwandeln. Auch wenn es ihm zunehmend schwerer viel Harry gegenüber so aufzutreten:

„Verdammt Potter was fällt ihnen ein hier hereinzuplatzen! Haben sie ihren letzten Funken Anstand verloren? Bei Merlin ich werde ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen, das ihre Enkel noch was davon haben werden!"

Harry zuckte bei dem Ausbruch seines persönlichen Quälgeistes nur kurz zusammen, wandte sich entschlossener als zuvor an Dumbeldore, der bis dato ruhig neben Snape gestanden hatte:

„Ich wäre nicht gekommen wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Bitte helfen sie Hermine, ich kann es nicht, und ich weiß auch nicht wer es sonst könnte außer ihnen, Sir"

Dumbeldore verstand den Beiklang, der die Worte des jungen Gryffindors durchzog; der Junge traute ihm nicht, er war nur gekommen, weil er keine andere Wahl zu haben schien.

„Wo ist sie Harry?" fragte er ruhig, während er nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

Sofort schritt er zügig aus und eilte die Treppe aus seinem Büro hinunter. Harry rannte hinter dem alten Mann her, leicht erstaunt über die Behändigkeit des über 100jährigen.

Severus Snape stand von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ganz allein im Direktoren Zimmer und massierte sich mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen.

Der brennende Kopfschmerz, den er Voldemort zu verdanken hatte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar.

Würde diese verrückte Nacht denn nie enden?

Seufzend machte er sich an die Verfolgung seines Direktors und dessen Goldjungen, er war zu neugierig was die Gryffindors angestellt hatten.

Zu dem konnte er sich nicht des Gefühls erwehren, das ein Zusammenhang zwischen Grangers Fluch und Voldemorts Plänen bestand. Zwar war die Schülerin keine einflussreiche Person, aber durch ihre Nähe zu Potter ein durchaus lohnenswertes Ziel

Severus beschleunigte beunruhigt seinen Schritt durch die Korridore von Hogwarts, schloss zu dem ungleichen Duo vor ihm auf. Er drängte Harry fast sanft in den Hintergrund, um neben Albus eine Front vor dem jungen Mann zu bilden, ihn unbewusst mit seinem Körper abschirmend.

Dabei riskierte er einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu Albus, und beinahe wäre er aus dem Tritt gekommen vor Schreck.

Der Direktor machte zum ersten Mal, seit Severus ihn kannte, auch körperlich den Eindruck eines uralten Mannes. Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich scharf in die erschlaffte Haut, der gräuliche Mund verzogen von Kummer. Die sonst funkelnden Augen blickten matt und glanzlos.

Severus wusste das Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore nicht allmächtig war, aber der Direktor hatte stets eine solche Aura der Macht und Stärke ausgestrahlt, das man die Tatsache, das auch er nur ein fehlbarer Mensch war, gerne in den Hintergrund schob.

Und nun hatten die Ereignisse dieser Nacht es geschafft auch das hoffnungslos optimistische Naturell des Direktors zu erschüttern.

Severus schauderte, welche Hoffnung blieb dann noch, wenn Albus schon strauchelte?

Potter? Nichts weiter als ein Kind, das nur Dank Trewlanys bescheuerter Vision in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gerückt war. Man konnte doch von einem Teenager nicht erwarten, das er die ganze Welt rettete.

Auch wenn Severus sich eingestehen müsste, das Harry einigermaßen begabt in den magischen Künsten war, an einen Albus Dumbeldore reichte der Gryffindor noch lange nicht heran.

Das kann ja noch heiter werden, am Ende siegt der dunkle Lord doch noch...

im Moment spricht alles dafür...

er hat den besseren Plan, er hat die Mittel und die Leute ihn umzusetzen.

Und was haben wir?

Einen mutlosen Dumbeldore und einen viel zu jungen Helden in Ausbildung

Verdammt...

Während sich Severus gedanklich mit diversen Weltuntergangs-Szenarien beschäftigte, waren die Drei am Porträt-Loch des Gryffindorturmes angelangt.

Der Direktor tippte die schlafende dicke Dame an, die aus ihrem Schlaf hochschreckte und schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um dem nächtlichen Störenfried eine Standpauke zu halten.

Als sie allerdings den Direktor erkannte, schluckte sie herunter, was sie auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, und beeilte sich den Zugang freizugeben.

Hermine lag noch genauso verschnürt auf diversen Kissen wie Harry sie zurück gelassen hatte. Ihre Augen blitzten den drei ungleichen Männern wütend entgegen.

Harry löste sich aus seiner Position hinter Snape und Dumbeldore und wollte zu Hermine eilen.

Doch ein Arm schloss sich um sein Handgelenk, er wurde abrupt herum gerissen und sah sich Aug in Aug mit seinem Tränkelehrer:

„Potter verdammt, seien sie nicht dümmer als ein Flubberwurm! Lassen sie den Direktor seine Arbeit tun, ich bin sicher das er qualifizierter ist Ms. Granger zu helfen als sie! Ich habe keine Lust, ihrem Fanclub erklären zu müssen, das sie auch was von dem dunklen Fluch ab bekommen haben! „

Harry merkte wie die Wut wieder in ihm zu brodeln begann, er hatte genug davon, das ihn alle behandelten wie ein kleines Kind! Er fühlte sich durchaus in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen, da konnte Snape sich seine warmen Worte wirklich sparen!

„Wissen sie Professor Snape, mir kam Voldemort auch nicht wie ein verspielter kleiner Welpe vor, aber das hat mich bis jetzt auch nicht davon abgehalten alles zu tun was mir möglich ist, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wir eignen uns nun mal nicht alle für einen Platz in der Zweiten Reihe, Sir"

zischte Harry seinen Lehrer an.

Drohend zog dieser die Augenbrauen zusammen, kam ganz dicht an Harry heran, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten und Harry den Atem des Älteren auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Sehen sie zu, und lernen sie was sie können Mr. Potter, sie können jede Hilfe brauchen die sie kriegen können. Sie mögen weder mir noch Dumbeldore vertrauen, aber im Moment haben sie nicht wirklich keine Alternative oder?"

Harry starrte zurück in die bodenlosen Obsidiane von Severus, brachte sein Gesicht noch näher an das des Anderen, fast als wolle er den düsteren Mann küssen und hauchte:

„ Vertrauen? Worauf? Oder in wen? Nicht in dich oder?"

Severus musste hart schlucken, der Junge war einfach zu nah! Wenn er sich nur ein kleines bisschen vor lehnen würde, eine Winzigkeit nur, würden sich ihre Lippen berühren. Das der Junge ihn gedutzt hatte, fiel dem Kerkermeister gar nicht erst auf.

Er konnte spüren wie Harrys Atem sanft über seinen Hals strich, er roch den frischen Duft, den der Jüngere verströmte.

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors lag auf Severus, der immer noch seinen Arm umklammert hielt, er beachtete nicht , wie Dumbeldore sanft mit der Hand über Hermines Schläfen fuhr.

Der alte Mann murmelte leise Worte in schneller Folge, sein Zauberstab glühte in hellem Licht.

Hermine stemmte sich hart gegen ihre Fesseln, nur der auf ihr liegende Stillezauber bewahrte alle Anwesenden vor einem Ohren zerfetzenden Kreischen.

Das Licht des Zauberstabs weitete sich aus, griff auf den Körper des Mädchens über und hüllte ihn ihn einen schimmernden Kokon.

So fern es Menschen möglich war, wehrte sich Hermine noch energischer gegen ihre Fesseln. Das Licht um ihren Körper begab zu flackern, warf gespenstische Schatten auf die Wände.

Severus konnte fasziniert beobachten wie Harrys Augenfarbe zwischen waldgrün und oliv wechselte, er war dicht genug an dem Jungen dran um sogar kleine goldene Sprenkel nahe der Iris zu entdecken.

Gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit war Severus Stimme sanft wie fallender Schnee:

„ Harry, wenn du mir nicht vertraust, kann ich das verstehen. Ich habe dir wenig Grund dafür gegeben."

Den Jungen weiter am Handgelenk haltend, drehte Severus ihn so, das der Kleinere einen genaueren Blick auf den Direktor hatte, der sich weiter um Hermine bemühte.

Harry lehnte mit dem Rücken an Snapes Brust, konnte den warmen Körper spüren, an den er gedrückt wurde.

Er sah das Dumbeldore erschöpft war, Schweißtropfen glitzerten auf Stirn und Oberlippe des Mannes. Die Hand die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte leicht und der leuchtende Zauber fackerte immer stärker.

Auch Hermine machte keinen guten Eindruck. Ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, sie atmete keuchend.

Aber immer noch wehrte sie sich heftig, ihre buschigen Haare flogen in alle Richtungen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch frei zu kommen.

Wieder konnte Harry die samtige Stimme seines Lehrers hören, diesmal dicht an seinem Ohr, flüsternd:

„Aber sieh dir Albus an Harry. Auch wenn du ihm nicht traust, du musst zugeben das er alles gibt, was er an Kraft besitzt, um anderen zu helfen. Er versucht das Richtige zu tun. Vergib ihm, das er nur ein Mensch ist. Er macht auch Fehler weißt du."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, es kostete ihn Überwindung aber kaum merklich nickte er mit dem Kopf. Severus bemerkte die leichte Bewegung nur, weil der Kopf des Jungen an seinem Schlüsselbein lehnte.

Erleichterung breitete sich in dem Slytherin aus, sein sonst so bockiger Schüler verhielt sich erwachsen.

Er wagte es den Druck auf Harrys Handgelenk etwas zu lockern

Was dieser nur am Rande registrierte, in ihm arbeitete es.

Er war immer noch wütend auf Dumbeldore, sehr sogar. Der alte Mann hatte ihn manipuliert und sein Vertrauen missbraucht, er trug zumindest eine Teilschuld an Sirius Tod.

Aber der Direktor schien auch unter dem Verlust zu leiden, er hatte auch Narben davon getragen.

Und mit einem Mal schien es Harry, als könnte er tiefer blicken und sehen was sonst verborgen war.

Albus Dumbeldore, ein alter Mann der unter seinen Fehlern litt wie jeder andere. Auch mit all seiner Macht und all seinem Können war er nur ein verletzlicher Mensch.

Mitleid keimte in Harry auf, merkwürdig wegen der Person die es hervorrief.

Der-Junge-der-lebte suchte den Blick des Tränkemeisters:

„Hilf ihm, er schafft es nicht alleine"

Bedauernd schüttelte der dunkle Mann den Kopf:

„Ich kann nicht mitten in den Zauber eingreifen, er ist sehr komplex. Ich könnte damit mehr schaden als nützen. Uns bleibt nur abzuwarten..."

Beide sahen mit Grauen, wie Hermine sich heftig wand, in ihre Augen verdreht bis man nur noch das Weiß des Augapfels darin sehen konnte.

Dumbeldore atmete jetzt stoß weise, das Licht, das aus seinem Stab strömte wurde merklich schwächer. Die Anstrengung den Fluch zu brechen, war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Zum ersten Mal machte sich Harry Gedanken darüber,ob der Fluch etwas tödliches an sich haben könnte, entweder für Opfer oder Fluchbrecher, den beide Beteiligten sahen sekündlicher schlechter aus.

Wieder wandte er sich an Severus:

„Können wir denn nichts tun?"

Auch Severus wurde unruhig, er kannte Albus Stärke, sein alter Freund hätte den Fluch längst aufheben müssen, angeschlagen hin oder her.

Die Stärke eines Fluchs hing immer direkt mit der Stärke des Sprechers zusammen, derjenige der den Bann brechen wollte, musste also nur über ein größeres Magiepotential verfügen.

Und selbst der dunkle Lord nahm sich vor dem Direktor von Hogwarts in Acht.

Harry konnte sehen wie sein Professor nachdachte, sein Blick konzentriert und leicht abwesend.

Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln glitt kurz über die Züge des jungen Helden, bei Hermine hatten sie diesen Zustand immer mit „Grübelstarre" kommentiert.

Ein scharfes Zischen von Snape riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, der Ältere machte einen eindeutig entsetzten Eindruck. Was bei einem so beherrschten Menschen wie dem Kerkermeister ein deutlich schlechtes Zeichen war .

Harry versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin auf sich zu ziehen, blickte ihn auffordernd an.

„Voldemort, das war der dunkle Lord!

Das gehört zu seinem neuen Plan! Das ist kein harmloser Streich, das ist seine neueste Entdeckung! Die perfekte Unterwerfung des menschlichen Geistes!

Es funktioniert besser als jeder Imperius, da dabei sich das Opfer noch wehren kann, da der Geist nur überlagert wird. Bei diesem Bann geht das aber nicht..."

In heller Panik starrte der Gryffindor den blassen Mann vor sich an, blickte zu Hermine und Dumbeldore, die weiter gegeneinander kämften, litten...

Und weswegen? Wegen Voldemort-ich-bin-ein-verdammter-Psychopath.

„Aber wenn sie den Bann kennen, dann wissen sie auch den Gegenzauber! Nun machen sie schon, das läuft hier ganz schön aus dem Ruder" schrie Harry nun beinahe.

Die Kerkerfledermaus war ihm gerade zu unheimlich ruhig!

„Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch...der Bann bewirkt, das das was wir Persönlichkeit oder Charakter nennen, ausgelöscht wird...

zurück bleibt nur ein Körper, ein Gefäß...das vom Fluchsprecher neu gefüllt werden kann.

Merlin hilf, ich hielt es für eine Legende...

Die Opfer sind effizienter als Inferie, leichter lenkbar als unter dem Imperius...kaum von normalen Menschen zu unterscheiden...wenn ihr Meister nicht will das man sie erkennt, bleiben sie unerkannt."

Harry hatte bei den Ausführungen von Severus das Gefühl, eine Hand würde sich im Klammergriff um sein Herz legen.

Das konnte nicht sein, das war ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod!

Er merkte nicht, das er begonnen hatte zu weinen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und bleischwer.

Severus fühlte einen leichten Stich dort, wo er sein Herz vermutete. Aber er hatte keine Zeit den jungen Mann zu trösten, er musste handeln um zu retten was zu retten war.

Entschlossen schritt er auf Albus zu, mit gezogenem Stab in der Hand.

Bevor er weit kam, riss der Grünäugige ihn am Aufschlag seiner Robe zurückgeschleudert:

„Was tust du da? Du hast gesagt du darfst nicht eingreifen? Du würdet ihnen doch schaden?"

Die Panik des Jüngeren übergehend, fauchte Severus zurück:

„Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt mich zu dutzen Potter! Ich versuche wenigstens den Direktor zu retten, der Bann saugt ihn aus, lässt ihn nicht mehr los. Wir könnten ihn verlieren!"

Der Griff um seine Robe lockerte sich, er wandte sich schnell um. Er wusste das Harry verstanden hatte, auch wenn es der Tränkemeister in all seiner Abgeklärtheit es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte es auszusprechen.

Hermine war verloren.


End file.
